


Don't Tread On Me

by MetalMistress



Series: [Dead By Daylight]: Fuck Your Memento Mori! [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A Pancake Isn't Done Until It's Been Flipped On Both Sides, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Affectionate Frank, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But We Like Him Like Dat Cause He Sexy, But also, Can You Feel My Feels, Cigarettes, Comfort/Angst, Dats His Baby, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frank Is A Switch, Frank Truly Loves Reader, Humor, I'm Not Funny But I Try To Be, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Fanart, OTP Feels, Piercings, Possessive Frank Is Possessive, Reader is THAT bitch, Sexual Humor, Smoking, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence, Tongue Piercings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, feels feels feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "Keep saying shit. Keep talking shit, cunt. See if I don't hit you and smack you into the ground for being a disrespectful little twat!""Hit me, then. Do it. Try it, I dare you. Beat me into the ground, give me a black eye, punch me in the gut, bruise my face and dislocate my jaw. It still won't change the fact that you and I both know I'm right. I love you like family Julie, but I'm not going to sit around and let you beat me down into the ground for something that isn't even my fault. But if you're so sure that you wanna fight, then lets go. C'mon. Swing at me. Go on.Swing, bitch!"
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Series: [Dead By Daylight]: Fuck Your Memento Mori! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897360
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	Don't Tread On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hey everyone! It's ya giiiiiirl, thirsty-murder-hoe-extraordinaire... _me!_  
>  I wanted to thank you all for the sweet comments that you left on the last fanfic of this series! The feedback is a HUGE help, and it helps me tailor my ideas to better suit your desires and needs. So correct me if I'm wrong, but here's what I gathered from the last one; you guys wanted more of Anna, _really_ seemed to like Ghostface in the last one, and really want to see more of needy, bottom Frank. There was also that thing about Julie and the, uh... _violent tension_ between her, Frank, and Viper. It'd be a shame if she and Viper to, I dunno... get into it. 👀  
> Oop! I'm revealing part of the plot! Lemme just tuck that back in real quick--  
>   
> Okay for real though, guys. I really wanna thank y'all for being so nice and considerate with your comments. They really mean a lot to me, and they make working all day on these fanfics worth it. So yeah. Thanks. 🖤🤍🖤  
>   
> ANYWAY! Let's get into those warnings, so that way my anxiety-prone babies know what's coming. 🖤🤍🖤  
>   
>  **WARNINGS:**  
>  - **Trigger Warning:** Blood, Injury, and Violence  
> - **Trigger Warning:** Nicotine Addiction (Frank, you smoker--)  
> -Loud arguments and abusive language.  
> -Cursing (If that wasn't obvious.)  
> -Smut (Featuring good ol' switchy Frank and a lot of begging!)  
> -Heavy petting and suggestive themes  
> -Sexual Humor. Everyone is 18+. Everyone is an adult.  
> -Ghostface, because he's a trigger warning in itself. 🙄  
> -SPECIAL NOTE; Anna does appear in this. She speaks broken english and talks in a russian accent, which I emphasize through obscure spelling and broken sentences. (Example: Instead of 'little', I'll type 'leedle'. Just so you're aware! Don't come for me in the comments, saying I spelt it wrong! I know I did! It's done on purpose! 😂)
> 
> Other than that, I can't think of anything else. Enjoy, babies!
> 
> Language Notes:  
> Mamushka - Mother, mama, etc.  
> Malyshka - Babe, baby girl baby, etc

  
( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

  
(Made by Cyberneticss on Instagram.)  
(Follow her here: <https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/>)

“Beware of those who don't fight back. Sooner or later, they will.”  
**-Joyce Rachelle**

* * *

  
(Viper's Official Redesign.)  
(She lowkey got me simpin' tho?)  
(Made using this: [[link!]](https://picrew.me/image_maker/332600?fbclid=IwAR2Cy7MAn6YlUrjkNk3nRQvq3PD5_mEcajzVSH3iQxoiw2mT48Ca2mDoYFA))

Morning comes all too soon for you.

The alarm beside your bed rings, causing both you and Frank to groan grievously at the overtly loud high-pitched ringing that stabs away at your eardrums and throbbing headaches. Bright white sunlight peeks through your curtains, blinding you and your boyfriend as soon as the both of you reluctantly open your eyes. Frank in particular seems to be very annoyed at the realization it's time to get up, judging by the soft sneer on his lips as he growls under his breath-- not that you blame him very much, if at all. The poor man is prone to waking up with a headache or a migraine after a night of trials, due to an accidental addiction to the caffeine pills he sometimes uses to help keep him energized through the often physically demanding trials. He'll be fine eventually-- he just needs to hobble to the bathroom and get some ibuprofen out of the niche hidden behind the bathroom mirror.

When it comes to the two of you getting up together in the morning, your feet are always the first to touch the floor. That's how it usually is because Frank just fucking hates mornings, but today there's a reason for you being up at the hairy ass-crack of dawn. Today it's your turn to make breakfast for yourself and for the crew, and you're feeling like pancakes would be a good idea. Everyone takes turns making breakfast in the morning, and there's a rotation that is closely followed to ensure no one is being overworked. It's something that everyone agreed upon when they first came here, and it's something you were happy to get involved with if it meant securing you a place in the family. That's why you do it though; the Legion is your family, and making breakfast first thing in the morning feels rather... _domestic._ If you can enjoy something that makes you feel at home in this world, you can bet your ass you're going to cling to it like a child clings to their favorite blanket.

Neither of you move in the bed at first after you smack the 'off' button on the alarm clock, before going back to cuddling each other. You're perfectly content to just lay there with your arms wrapped around his waist and your cheek pressed against his back as you spoon him, greedily soaking up the warmth emanating from his naked body. Frank shifts around ever so slightly, before grunting with effort as he tries to spin around in your arms to face you so he can greet you properly. With a loud yawn, he rubs the sleep from his eyes before pressing a delicate kiss to your lips. Humming appreciatively, you return the gentle affection with equal fervor as you carefully run your nails up and down his back. When you part lips, Frank lets out a little sigh and quietly whispers; _"Good morning, my baby girl."_

"Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep?"

"After last night?" Frank giggles as a proud smirk spreads across his lips. "I slept _great._ I just wish we didn't have to fucking get up."

"You can sleep in if you want--"

"Nah, nah, babe. I promised you last night I'd get up with you to make breakfast, and I always keep my promises. C'mon, let's get up and get dressed." Frank gently urges you before pressing a light kiss to your forehead. Chuckling, you nod and brace yourself before throwing back the covers and shivering when the cold air hits you. The both of you scramble to get dressed to escape the chill that is so often associated with mornings in the Entity's version of Ormond. Frank hops out of bed and visibly shudders before shrieking out; "Jesus-- ass fuckin' titties, it's COLD!"

"Better get the fire pit lit as soon as possible then. You know how Joey is; poor bastard is all beef and no brain. He'll come downstairs shirtless and poke somebody's god damn eye out with his nips, while asking everyone why is it so damn cold." You giggle breathlessly as you pull on your bra and a red tank top. "Hey, could you hand me my sweater? I think it's on the bed..."

"Sweater... sweater, sweater, sweater... What sweater?" Frank asks, trying to jog his sleepy memory about which sweater you're talking about.

"...The black one that _you_ got me because it makes my boobs look nice, baby." You giggle while rolling your eyes in amusement as you hook on the spiked collar and skeleton earrings Susie bought for you.

"OH! The titty sweater!" Frank excitedly exclaims with his eyes all bulgy and wide while quickly rushing to grab the sweater, because he knows _exactly_ where it is and he _loves_ that sweater on you. It's made of this super soft material that's thick and keeps you warm, but the collar dips _really_ low and gives him the _best_ god damn view of your titties. Frank can't help it; he thirsts for you like he's been lost in a desert for the last 800 years, even if he just got his shit rocked by you the night before. You don't really mind it much-- if anything, you kinda like it. At least you feel wanted! That's always nice. No one has ever made you feel as loved as Frank does-- that's for sure.

After Frank finds the sweater and gives it to you, you finish getting dressed while he _starts_ getting dressed-- or at least he tries. Poor bastard can't find his underwear, nor can he remember where he tossed it in your room during his rush to strip down last night. He starts digging around your room like a mole rat sifting through the dirt, but you're not worried about it. You already know he's not going to find it, because forgets that he happened to _literally_ rip his boxers off of himself last night-- which was sexy as hell, but kind of a pain in the ass come morning. Thankfully, you've prepared for this exact situation ahead of time;

"Baby, just open up my wardrobe and look in the bottom shelf. There's a stack of boxers in there for you." You reply rather candidly as you grab your little makeup bag off of your nightstand, so you can put on some of the _classic_ gothic eye makeup that you're known for. Frank pauses in his search and flips his head around to stare at you sitting on the bed for a few moments with his face screwed up in this confused expression. 

"I'm sorry-- you have a stack of my boxers in your closet? You went through my clothes?" He asks, blinking at you in shock.

"Yes, I did." You say while packing on some black eye shadow around your eyes _very_ carefully, to avoid any fallout. "You ripped your boxers apart last night before jumping into bed and since I knew you'd probably do that at _least_ two or three times this week, I took the liberty of going through your things while you were at trial and put some of your clothes in there. That way you won't have to run down the hallway with your ass hanging out, or have to do the 'walk of shame' to get changed. I also stole one of your bottles of cologne, for your convenience... _and so I can spray my pillows with it._ ...I hope that's ok?"

" **♫♪** I fuckin' love youuuu! **♫♪** " He sings as he hurriedly rushes over your wardrobe to look through it, causing you to giggle at his ridiculous antics. Sure enough, he finds a stack of clothes sitting on the shelf, all neatly folded and perfectly arranged in a simplistic way that is easy to understand and pleasing to the eye. Frank can't ignore the pang of appreciation that echos within his heart when he notices you even went the extra mile to wash out the bloodstains on his clothes-- something that has to be hand done and with great care. With a dazzling smile, he grabs the clothes and gets dressed. Once that's done, he grabs the bottle of cologne and spritz some on; not too much to where you smell him from down the hallway, but _definitely_ enough to let you know he's in the same room with you. You don't mind-- his cologne is like raw, dripping lust in a bottle. It's fucking **_good_** _._

You've _just_ finished doing your makeup when Frank manages to catch you off guard by _casually_ walking over to you and spraying his cologne on you a couple times. You flinch rather hard and open your mouth to scold him until you see the possessive twinkle in his eye. He silently arches an eyebrow at you, daring you to protest. _You don't_. Instead, you just quietly laugh under your breath and turn around to face him so he can evenly spray it over your outfit, spreading your arms wide so that you are completely open for him.

"C'mon. Mark me up." You giggle, motioning and gesturing with your hands for him to get on with it. A wide smile splits across his face, and he begins to spray you in all the important locations-- neck, wrists, chest, in the cleavage, behind the ears-- specifically points where you give off a lot of heat, that way the scent carries and stays with you. You can't help but laugh under your breath as he _drowns_ you in his scent. Perhaps he's feeling a little vulnerable after showing you his needy side last night, and wants to make sure everyone knows you're his? It's possible.

  
(Am I the only one thirsty all of a sudden?)

Once he's finished ~~soaking~~ _spraying_ you, he puts the cologne back on the shelf and reaches into his pocket to grab a cigarette and a lighter. Frank never once takes his dark chocolate brown eyes off of you as he slowly backs himself up against a wall, slinking across your room like some sort of predatory animal. He brings the cigarette to his lips and lights it up before taking a deep drag. He stuffs the lighter in his pocket, and holds the cigarette between pinched fingers as he exhales out the smoke while addressing the unspoken question hanging off of your lips and tongue; _Why had he sprayed you?_

"Want others to know you're mine. Don't want anyone having second thoughts. Anyone." He mumbles in an almost grumpy tone. You can't help but laugh and shake your head in amusement at his possessive nature, which causes him to arch his eyebrow at you. "Something funny, babe?"

"When are you going to realize that you're all I want, and that you don't have to immediately put up your walls after being soft with me?" You ask plainly, shooting Frank a heartfelt expression that makes his eyes soften a great deal. "What-- did you think I was gonna run off after what we did last night? I'm not judging, I'm seriously asking."

"Well... I mean..." Frank nervously stutters before taking another drag of his cigarette to give himself some time to think, while you slowly push yourself off the bed and cross the room at a leisurely pace. Frank narrows his eyes at you as you approach, and exhales slowly before responding with a quiet and embarrassed mutter of; "I dunno... I just-- Now that the high is gone, I'm feeling vulnerable. Thought that maybe you'd... you know, think I was too needy last night. Run off with somebody else.. you know how my mind works. I thought by spraying you with my cologne it would... well, tell others to back off and remind _me_ that you're all mine."

"Baby boy..." You coo adoringly as you reach your hands up to lovingly caress the sides of his face, while Frank frowns as he raises a hand to rest on top of your own to keep it there. A smile crosses your lips and you lightly shake your head back and forth before going on to say; "Frank, I'm not going anywhere. The first night we slept together, I told you that you were stuck with me. Didn't I?"

"You did." He replies with a soft nod, pointedly holding his cigarette out of the way so that the ash doesn't get on you.

"So what's the problem?" You ask in a quieter tone while searching his eyes for some sort of emotional response that could hint as to what's bothering him, but all you find is just plain ol' human vulnerability. Poor thing-- you quickly come to realize that he's worried because that's the first time he's shown you his softer, needier side during sex, and probably has it set in his mind that you're gonna walk out the door talking about how you're gonna go find a "real man" like **_somebody else_** once did. You frown, and try not to get angry on the spot as the memory of Frank telling you of the exact night he and Julie broke up crosses your mind. You weren't there when it happened, and it's not your place to judge. _You know this._ So instead of letting your anger get the better of you, you instead try to remind Frank that you and his ex are completely different people... but he answers your question before you can follow up on it with another statement.

"...Just worried you're gonna leave like she did." He softly admits, making no attempt to advert his eyes from your pretty red orbs. "Not gonna lie about it to you, even though I'm honestly embarrassed to admit it. I just-- it's always _something,_ you know? It's either my anger pushing people away, my possessive nature, or it's my need for physical comfort scaring people off. It sucks, because I don't really have control over those things either! They just kind of... _happen!_ And after having countless of other people _despise_ me for those things, it's fuckin' weird having someone tell you that they _love_ you because of those traits. Not to mention, I can't really say I've ever been given a good dose of healthy and unconditional love, yunno? No real parents... I've got friends obviously, but... _Eh_."

"I know, and it's hard to navigate modern society when you've never ever really been treated like a human being and always like a paycheck. But Frankie honey, I want you to listen to me; I'm never going to up and leave you after you show me your vulnerable side, be it during conversation or during sex. Your anger might unnerve me very now and then because I'm human too, but I'm not going to leave you in the dust just because we disagree on something. As far as your possessive nature goes, I don't mind it! It makes me feel loved, it makes me feel wanted. You're willing to put aside the rough, aggressive behavior and clear out a little ol' soft spot for me to sit in your heart. _Who could not want that? Who in their right mind wouldn't love that?"_

"You'd be surprised." Frank says with a huff and an annoyed shake of his head. "There were 'lotsa people in Ormond that thought I was _'hot-as-hell'_ until it became apparent that I'm a possessive, moody and clingy little shit with an attitude. I think people liked the allure of being around the resident 'bad-boy' but when it came down to the wire, no one really wanted to put in the work to love 'damaged goods'."

"Well then, 'lotsa people in Ormond are brain-dead idiots and missed out on a goddamn _dreamboat_. Guess I can't complain too much, considering I get to wake up to your sexy ass in my bed every morning from now on." You unabashedly reply so quickly that Frank can't help but violently snort in response. A smile curls onto your face and you giggle before urging Frank; "C'mon baby, let's go make breakfast. I was thinking pancakes."

"Sounds good to me!" Frank gleefully says, eagerly pushing himself off the wall at the idea of breakfast. "Let's go!"

* * *

Setting up for the others to join you and Frank for breakfast had actually gone fairly smoothly.

Frank had made quick work of the fire pit. Not that you're really surprised; the man has set up that thing so many times in his life, you'd bet he could do it with his eyes shut and with one arm tied behind his back. By the time he was finished lighting up the fire, you had just finished making enough pancakes for the both of you to eat. Unfortunately you couldn't really stop to eat, as you had to finish cooking. The others were going to be waking up very soon, and you wanted to make sure that there was enough food to go around before you finally sat down to eat. Frank wasn't too keen on letting you wait to eat however, and decided to hand-feed your breakfast to you while you cooked. It was a sweet gesture, and he made sure that you ate your entire plate before he even touched his own. That's what he was doing now; eating his breakfast, while you finished making everyone else's.

"These are really good." Frank says as he stuffs another mouthful of syrup-smothered pancakes into his mouth. 

"Thanks." You reply with a soft chuckle, as you load up another plate full of pancakes. "Though I imagine just about anything will taste good if you _drown_ it in maple syrup like you did."

"Eat my _entire_ dick." Frank deadpans, making you playfully feign indignation and _dramatically_ scoff before turning and walking around the side of the kitchen island to place the plate down in front of one of the chairs. Your boyfriend grins mischievously up at you from his chair while stuffing more pancakes into his mouth, taking the time to thoroughly chew his food before pointing his fork at you and going on to say; "If I wanna smother my pancakes in syrup, then I'm allowed to do so."

"Hmm, fine. But you shouldn't tell me to do something like that, I just might actually do it. I mean... _unless you're searching for a repeat of last night?_ I can do it, if you ask _reeeeal_ nicely." You say with a provocative smile and a velvety purr. Frank whips his head around to look you in the eye, shamelessly sitting up in his seat as he returns your purr with one of his own while his lips curl into a suggestive smile. You just grin back and crane your mouth down towards his lips like you're going to kiss him, only to turn and dive for his neck at the last minute. Frank's eyes bulge in shock at the unexpected feeling of your teeth digging into the flesh of his neck, and he finds that he is unable to restrain the moan that falls from his lips in time to keep you from hearing it. He rolls his head to the side almost out of instinct as the muscles in his body go completely lax, while you reach a hand up to cradle the back of his neck and hold him steady as you start suckling on his neck.

"You're gonna-- _ohh--_ you're gonna leave a mark." He says with a slight grunt of effort, as he tries to subtly adjust his pelvis so that it doesn't feel so... _tense_. 

"That's kind of the point. Now let me mark you. _Gotta let others know what's mine._ " You murmur in a low pitch with your lips still pressed up against his skin, before letting out a hum of amusement as he lets out a little whine at your words. Frank lets out little whines, whimpers, and pleas for you to stop teasing him, but he cuts himself off with a sharp gasp when you release his neck with a wet _'pop!'._ You pull back and admire the bright, pretty red and purple colors of the hickey you've successfully left behind on his skin, and grin while humming approvingly at the way Frank irritably snarks at the loss of contact-- he wanted you to stop _teasing_ him, not stop altogether. You press your lips against his ear and whisper in such a low, deep tone that Frank just immediately _melts_ into his seat; _"You are mine, and I want everyone to know it."_

"I'm _so_ god damn lucky." Frank groans heatedly before hunching forward and slamming his forehead against the kitchen island, making you giggle and roll your eyes in amusement at his dramatic behavior.

"You feel okay, hon?" You ask with a slight tilt of your head.

"Uh-huh, just got a raging boner and I'm trying to get it to go away. Gimme a minute, I gotta think of something gross." He murmurs under his breath while waving his hand dismissively at you, only to click his tongue against his teeth and curse under his breath when a violent snort rips through your nose. He lifts his head and looks over at you with a wide grin as you drop your head down to rest it on his shoulder, as your entire body shakes with laughter. Your face turns red and you end up laughing so hard that your diaphragm contracts, causing you to let out nothing more than wheezy rasps of breath. Frank just rolls his eyes and giggles at you. "You can stop _laughing_ now, you adorable little shit! Or you could at least help me think of something!"

You hum while tilting your head up so you can look Frank in the eye. You stare at him for a moment, giggling and trying to catch your breath as you try to think of something. An idea comes to mind; "Mmm... how about.... _Danny, wearing nothing but a thong?"_

" **HURK**!" Frank violently gags as he turns his head to the side to keep himself from vomiting on you, causing you to drop down to the floor as you completely lose your shit. Frank stops gagging long enough to start laughing along with you and playfully scold you; "I said something to make my dick go down, not make me throw up!"

"You said gross!!!" You giggle maniacally while _literally_ rolling around on the floor. "So I thought of something I thought you'd find gross!!!"

Frank snorts and nods his head. "Yeah, that's gross alright. Yuck! You got a sick and twisted mind, baby! I thought I was bad.... _eeeugh!"_

"Awww, but I thought you _loved_ my sick and twisted mind?"

"Not when it comes up with nasty shit like _that,_ I don't!" Frank howls with laughter, causing you to start up all over again as you try to pry yourself off the floor. Clinging to the side of the kitchen island for support, you slowly rise up onto your wobbly legs and try to keep your giggling contained to a minimum. Frank just smirks at you and shakes his head as he slowly leans back in his seat. "You're disgusting, and I love you."

"Love you too." You snicker out while rushing back to the stove so you can finish making pancakes. As you're doing that, a thought crosses your mind; "Hey, do you think Julie will be in a better mood this morning?"

"I 'unno." Frank replies honestly with a shrug of his shoulders, while chewing on more of his breakfast. His eyes flick away from the food on his plate and over to where you're standing at the stove, looking back at him with worried eyes. With a sigh, he leans back in his chair and bobs his head from side to side, mentally calculating and contemplating possible results before he finally speaks; "It could go a number of ways. I know that's probably not what you want to hear--"

"No, I want you to be honest. _Always_ be honest with me baby, even if it'll probably upset me. I'd rather know the truth than hear what I want to hear. Now what do you think she'll do?" You ask with a tilt of your head. "You know her better than I do."

"Like I said; there's a number of ways this could go down, but there two that stand out to me the most. She's either going to come in here waiting for _you_ to apologize, or she's going to start making snide remarks. If she comes down here waiting for you to apologize, just sit there quietly and she'll eventually realize she's going to have to make the first move. If she makes snide remarks, let me handle it."

"I'll try, but I don't know if I will be able to." You quietly admit as you load up two plates full of pancakes and prepare to serve them. 

"Why, what's wrong?" Frank's eyebrows furrow together in confusion, and he sits up in his seat like he's ready to jump to his feet at a moment's notice. A heavy sigh falls from your lips as you walk around the side of the island and place the last two plates down before turning to face Frank, who continues to stare up at you for a few minutes before pushing his chair away from the table and standing up to walk over to you. As you're idly fidgeting with the plates to get them perfectly center, Frank slowly trots over to you and wraps his strong arms around your waist. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I know that I might seem really docile compared to everyone else in the family, but I actually have a _really_ bad temper that's hard to control sometimes. I've been forced to learn to keep it in check growing up around my sister and my dad, but I might not be able to do that today if she makes snotty comments again." You reply with a frown before dropping your forehead down to rest against Frank's chest with a sigh. "I'm tired of getting pushed around. She has her reasons for getting upset and I feel for her, but I don't feel like they're enough to warrant half the things she says. It also _really_ bothered me that she ran away, last night. I know she felt pressured into apologizing, but it says a lot to me that it was so easy for her to apologize to _you_ \--"

"And yet it was _so difficult_ for her to say sorry to the actual person she hurt." Frank finishes with an understanding nod of his head, while reaching a hand down to cradle your cheek after you lift your head up and meet his gaze. "I think I get what you mean. She was so quick to open her mouth and scold you but when someone called her out on her behavior, suddenly she didn't feel like talking no more."

"I just hope she doesn't go too far. I'm serious Frank-- I just might lose my temper if she says something nasty." You mutter while a deep-set frown settles onto your face. Your lower lip trembles as you pout, while Frank cautiously drags the soft pad of his thumb across it. He nods his head ever so slightly and raises his hand up towards the very top of your head, so he can run his fingers through your hair to help calm your nerves.

"Whatever happens, you have my full support. Okay?" He says in a quiet, reassuring voice as a soft sympathetic smile curls onto his face. "I mean it. I don't care if the entire world turns against you-- I'll still defend you and if anyone has somethin' to say, they can all suck my dick as far as I'm concerned. _I got you_."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, I'm just tired... I want her to like me, but I'm sick of getting picked on. I got enough of that from my sister and my father back in the 'real world', I don't want to have to deal with it here as well. Not being made to feel absolutely worthless every single day is one of the few blessings I have in this shitty world-- _the other blessing being you, of course_ \-- and I don't want that to go away."

"It'll be alright, cutie. Like I said; whatever happens, I'm down to ride _'Bonnie-And-Clyde'_ style for you. For now though, let's just focus on cleaning up and try not to think about Julie until she happens to pop up. When she does, try not to stress. Okay? I'll handle it if she says something out of line." Frank says as he drops his hand from the top of your head and moves it back down to rest on your cheek, so he can hold your head steady while pressing a tender kiss to your lips. "You just worry about setting out napkins and forks, I'll clean up the dishes and everything."

Your eyelids flicker as your stomach pleasantly flutters when Frank presses a tender, loving kiss to your forehead, before letting go of you so he can go wash the dishes. He nearly walks off towards the sink, but falters in his steps and does a quick 180° spin and rushes back over to you while shrugging his first jacket off of his shoulders. A flirtatious grin spreads across his lips while he approaches you, as you stare at him all wide-eyed and doe-like. He idly drags the silver barbell piercing in his tongue across his lips, as he throws his jacket over your shoulders. You're so distracted by the bright red letters that spell out ' **SPREAD YOUR LEGS** ' on Frank's piercing to realize that he's in the process of actually pulling the jacket onto you. You only come back to reality after the piercing dips back behind his teeth and lips, and realize that your boyfriend is staring at you with a knowing smirk.

"See somethin' interesting in my mouth, cupcake?" He asks while curving his brow and grinning at you in a playful manner.

"NO. NOT AT ALL." You state rather loudly, making it _very_ obvious that you actually _did_ see something interesting in his mouth. "I SAW NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL."

"You're so fucking _loud._ Shut the _fuck_ up." hisses an all too familiar voice that immediately makes Frank's mood sour a great deal, judging by the way his pleasant expression immediately drops. He growls under his breath as he casts a glance over his shoulder, where he is met by the sight of Julie standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. She's got her upper lip curled into a sneer, with her short hair styled in the same overly fluffy pixie-cut she always has it in. She rolls her eyes as Frank harshly glares at her, and walks over to the kitchen island, where she sits down in front of one of the plates. She looks around her plate for a few minutes, only to scoff at the lack of a fork. She twists her neck around to glare at you and Frank while complaining; "Kind of hard to eat without a fork."

With a halfhearted sigh, you make your way over to the drawer when the eating utensils are kept. You try to keep a generally pleasant, friendly, and polite soft smile on your face, but it becomes strained when she impatiently snaps her fingers at you to hurry-- obviously, she's still angry about how Frank rushed her last night to apologize... only, it seems she's intent on taking out her anger on _you._ Wonderful! Great! Fantastic. _Not._

"Don't rush her." Frank says in a firm tone, coming to your defense just as he said he would. Shaking his head disapprovingly at Julie, he wanders over to the sink to begin washing dishes. "You're not the only person she has to think about."

"Like she can think at all. She didn't think when Ghostface had her pinned against a wall. Couldn't even get herself to move." Julie scoffs rather loudly, causing Frank to snarl under his breath for her to watch her mouth as a warning-- which she promptly ignores and redirects her attention to you, so she can speak to you in a rather abusive, mocking tone; "Poor widdle beebee! Can't fight back against scary man, she might break a nail! _Boo-hoo!"_

You sharply inhale at her statement just very nearly choose to say something back, but you force yourself to slowly exhale through your nose. Frank opens his mouth to say something on your behalf, but stays quiet when you snap your eyes over to him and subtly shake your head. He scowls and irritably waves his hand around as if his angry flailing arms can convince you otherwise, but you redirect your attention to the forks in the drawer and gather three of them.

Wordlessly, You round the side of the island and set a fork beside Julie's plate before moving onto the others, while taking the time to set out each fork in their proper places on the left side of the plate as is custom when formally dining-- a lesson that your abusive father beat into your head until you were black and blue. After watching you for several silent seconds, Julie takes the fork in hand and pokes the pancakes on her plate before tilting her head to the side. She suddenly rises to her feet and snatches the plate of pancakes off the table, causing both you and Frank to go very still. Then she wanders over to the nearby trashcan...

... _and dumps her entire breakfast into the trash._

"What the hell, Julie? Why did you do that?" Frank asks while blinking his eyes in disbelief, and spreading his arms wide as a confused expression washes over his face. Julie however just carelessly shrugs and moves towards the fridge, intending to get some cereal for breakfast instead of the pancakes that she knows you specifically made because you know they're her favorite. But Frank gets in her way and forcibly shoves her backward by her shoulders-- probably with a little more force than is necessary to be honest, but he's too pissed off to really care. Julie stumbles back and reaches a hand up to massage her shoulder while openly glaring at Frank, refusing to say a word. She just shrugs and tries to force her way past him by driving her other shoulder into his chest, hoping to shove him off to the side. However Frank stands his ground and pushes back, causing her to once again stumble backwards and thereby forcing her to face the music. Frank's eyes narrow dangerously thin as he goes on to speak to her in a scolding tone; "I could've eaten that. Joey or Susie could've eaten that. You just wasted everyone's bloodpoints that they spent on groceries, all for some petty revenge. What the fuck, Julie? What the hell is your problem?! Why are you being a petty ass princess?"

"They're not wasted. They're just lying at the top of the trash." Julie says in an oddly 'happy' tone, despite very much looking anything but happy due to how much her lips have been twisted at a downward angle. "Viper could eat them, if she wants. It's not that big of a deal. She's probably used to sucking off trash, anyway. Cum-guzzling _slut._ "

Frank sees shades of crimson-colored rage flash before his eyes as he opens his mouth to yell, but the loud slamming of fist hitting against butcher block causes both he and Julie to violently flinch. They both snap their heads around and are met by a boiling set of red serpentine eyes glaring back at them. Your fingers have been tightly curled into fists, and they visibly tremble with rage against the island countertop. Your breathing becomes heavy and labored as you try to quickly calm down, as a grimace distorts your mouth and causes you to sneer. As rage takes over your entire body, a change occurs deep within you. Some sort of beast lying deep underneath the surface of your soul begins to wake up from a thousand year sleep, causing a fury unlike any other to bubble up within your stomach. A snakelike hiss leaves your lips; "What the FUCK is your fucking problem with me, Julie?!"

"I don't have a problem with you." Julie snarls back, turning away from Frank and walking around the side of the kitchen island towards you.

"Don't insult my intelligence." You reply back with a pointed expression, as you begin to slip Frank's jacket and set it onto the back of his chair before storming your way over to her. "I can't look at Frank or even open my mouth without you spitting some hateful or spiteful comment as you pass by. I have never once in my life gone out of my way to insult or upset you but you've seemingly taken every opportunity to ensure that I'm miserable, so it's fucking _rich_ hearing you try to claim you don't have a 'problem' with me when it's obvious that you do."

"I _don't_ have a problem with you Viper, fucking _drop_ it." Julie lies straight through her bared teeth as she gets up in your face, rolling her shoulders back so that she stands at her full height.

"No. No, I _won't_ drop it. If that's the case, then why do you always have something nasty to say whenever I interact with Frank? Why is it you get so angry whenever he and I are in the same room as each other? Fuck, if I even so much as blink in his direction, you start hissing and spitting at me like some sort of prissy pussycat. You always say it's because you just think I should 'make a move' but you don't even stop to consider that he and I are already together. Even if we weren't; how is it you expect me to feel 'motivated' by making me feel like an idiot because I haven't said anything yet? That's why I'm confused. You tell me you want me to just 'tell him about my feelings already' but when I even show the slightest bit of interest in him, you get angry."

"If you're trying to suggest that I'm still hung up on Frank, you're wrong." Julie growls angrily while openly glaring down at you.

"That's not what I'm suggesting and _you know it_." You reply with a pointed expression. "What is it about Frank and I that you hate so much? Why do you seem to have it out for us?"

"It's not you and Frank, it's just YOU." Julie growls while puffing out her chest like some sort of angry bird. "I HATE how fucking EASY you have it here and I fucking hate YOU because of it, especially after last night! When we first arrived, we struggled to make ends meet. We fought, and we spat, and we argued every single fucking night, but we made it work. We FOUGHT for our right to exist, to SURVIVE. But you fucking come along and have it so easy. We cook for you, we clean you, we feed you, we protect you from the entity, from other killers. And what do we get in return? Jack shit! No, even _less_ than that! We get YOU, a little nobody who can't even defend herself! Scum on the bottom of somebody's boot! Then there's Frank's fascination with you, which I CANNOT understand."

"It's not _meant_ for you to understand. It doesn't involve you!" You retort angrily, only to flinch when Julie roughly shoves you backwards. A grunt leaves your lips as you are shoved, but you dig your heels into the ground and push _back._ Julie's eyes widen in shock as your much smaller form is able to harshly shove her backwards as if she weighs nothing, and for a split second she has a moment of clarity; _has she bitten off more than she can chew?_ She considers this, but her anger returns and she starts barking at you again after you subtly adjust your stance into something a bit sturdier, like you're getting ready to fight-- which pisses her off even more, somehow.

"I don't _give_ a fuck. The point is _I don't fucking like you,_ and I don't understand how you and Frank get along so god damn well. The only time he and I ever really got along was when we were raising hell or shoplifting together. I don't understand how you two seemingly have a better relationship than he and I did, when I knew him WAY longer than you! I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU! But somehow, you two get along WAY better than he and I ever could!"

"Probably because I don't just date people because I'm bored and I think they're cute, but rather because I actually love them and see potential in them." You clap back shamelessly, causing Frank to whoop and holler excitedly while Julie's jaw just _drops._ She stares at you silently for several minutes, while you just glare up at her and cross your arms over your chest.

After she recovers from her initial shock, she starts glaring back at you and huffs when you quirk an eyebrow, silently daring her to say something back. "Say that shit again." Is all she says. "Say it again. I dare you."

Shaking your head back and forth, you take her dare head on... and you don't hold back; "You and Frank's lives could've turned out a lot differently if you had just left each other the fuck alone or just stayed friends. I think the real reason you hate me so much is because I'm loving him the way you know you should have back in the day, but couldn't because you didn't have any real interest in him after he showed you his secret soft side. He probably knew you lost interest too, but stuck around anyway in hopes of changing your mind because his feelings for you were genuine. You on the other hand? You just kept him around because he was cute arm candy and you were bored. _What's a popular girl without her bad-boy boyfriend, right?"_

"You shut your god damn mouth, you didn't know me back then! Who are you to say I didn't actually have feelings for Frank?! YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME!"

"I DID, JULIE! I WAS ONE OF THE KIDS YOU AND YOUR FUCKING GIRLY CLIQUE PICKED ON ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME, BEFORE YOU MET EVEN FRANK! You were the girl whose parties my sister always went to! You're the reason she'd come home drunk, because you thought it was funny to spike the fruit punch or convince her to drink a beer even though she was only 14! You only stopped picking on me because Frank came into town and caught your interest, or at least long enough to distract you until you figured out that there was more to him than just his bad-boy sense of style! You didn't even RECOGNIZE me when I first showed up here, which honestly doesn't surprise me. I remembered you, but I was willing to let the past go until you started picking on me!"

"I didn't know you knew Julie, baby..." Frank mutters in the back, feeling rather shocked by the revelation.

"I did. She made my life miserable."

Julie narrows her eyes at you, only to widen them in realization that you're right. "Wait. You're-- you're _that_ goth chick?! The one who always hung out by herself in the field after school?! The one that always got into fights in the cafeteria?!"

 _"YES!"_ You roar irritably while tugging at the roots of your hair in frustration, not missing the way Frank begins to anxiously pace around in the kitchen as both your and Julie's tempers flare. Poor man-- he has no idea what to do with himself right now. "It's not like Ormond is SWIMMING with goths! How hard is it to figure out?! I was LITERALLY the only kid who ever wore all black."

Julie starts rapidly shaking her head back in forth in disbelief. Her expression screws up in a mixture of anger and disgust as she snarls; "No fucking way. You're bluffing, you have to be. That girl could knock somebody out no problem. You're weak! Way too fucking weak! You couldn't fight Ghostface last night. Hell, you couldn't even beat me during training!"

"I fight better with my fists than I do a knife, especially when I'm not caught off guard and shoved up against a wall." You reply rather calmly while bringing your hands together so you can loudly crack your knuckles, before reaching into your pocket and pulling out a hair tie so you can put your hair up into a bun.

"I don't believe that. You're lying. You couldn't even break somebody's nose if you tried." Julie scoffs.

"Tell that to the 6 ft 3 football jockey I put into the hospital with 3 broken ribs, two black eyes, a busted lip, and a punctured lung after he roofied my sister." You clap back while rolling your eyes in annoyance as you tie your hair up into a fluffy bun, before going on to take out your skeleton earrings and stuff them into your pockets. Frank's seen enough fights to know what you're getting ready to do, and it causes his anxiety to visibly spike.

"Viper--" He says in a warning tone.

"It's okay, hon. I know what I'm doing." You reply in a soft, sweet tone to try and soothe his worries.

"No you don't, and you won't do shit. I could hit you right now, and you won't do shit." Julie replies in a snarky, nasty tone.

"Julie, back the fuck off! Stop being a little shit and quit antagonizing Viper!" Frank snaps from his place on the other side of the kitchen island as his irritation and anxiety shoot up to a volatile fever pitch, while you just calmly bounce your weight from foot to foot to hype yourself up.

"FUCK OFF FRANK! You're the reason we're stuck here in the first place!" Julie curses, while snapping her head around to glare at him. "Joey, Susie and I told you it wasn't a good idea, but you still made us all go! It's YOUR fault!"

That snotty statement of hers causes you to go stock-still and raise one of your eyebrows as an **'oh-no-she-fucking-didn't-just-say-what-I-think-she-said'** look takes over your face. You huff in disbelief while tucking your tongue against your cheek, before then tilting your head and staring at Julie accusingly while snapping back at her for coming for Frank with such a low blow; "And that's what makes you a saint, right? Because you told Frank you didn't think it was a good idea, you're automatically exempt from judgement. Right? That doesn't sound right to me. _Ohhh, wait._ I guess we're leaving out the part where you _actively_ took place in causing mischief all over Ormond every other day of the week, then. You know, all the bullying, all the vandalism. My bad. Didn't realize we were gonna manipulate the story to make you look like the good guy, even though you're just as bad as the rest of us."

"I did what I had to. Ormond is a shitty town, if you're from there then you'd know that!"

"Did what you had to-- JULIE, EVERYONE DID WHAT THEY HAD TO BACK IN ORMOND, THAT'S MY POINT! Turn off your popular-girl-god-complex for one second and THINK for a damn minute! If Frank hadn't jumped in to protect you that night, who the hell knows what that slimy ol janitor would've done to you?! Arrested you? Assaulted you? _Maybe worse!?_ Frank did what he thought had to do; he saved your life and now you're being _ungrateful?!_ Sure it didn't land you in the best of circumstances I'll admit that, but damn at least you're ALIVE. At least you're BREATHING and not half-naked, dead in a snowy ditch somewhere!"

Julie's eyes sparkle with anger and she gets up in your face once again, pushing her face closer to yours until she is hovering mere centimeters away from getting 'up close and personal' with you. "Keep saying shit. Keep talking shit, cunt. See if I don't hit you and smack you into the ground for being a disrespectful little twat!"  
  
"Hit me, then. Do it. Try it, I dare you. Beat me into the ground, give me a black eye, punch me in the gut, bruise my face and dislocate my jaw. It still won't change the fact that you and I both know I'm right. I love you like family Julie, but I'm not going to sit around and let you beat me down into the ground for something that isn't even my fault. But if you're so sure that you wanna fight, then lets go. C'mon. Swing at me. Go on. _Swing, bitch!"_

With a rabid and angry snarl, Julie hurls her fist towards your face. Frank's eyes widen in shock and he very nearly vaults over the kitchen island, but stops short when you suddenly duck your head down and wrap your arms around Julie's waist before hurling her off to the side of the den. She collapses against the back of a couch and stumbles over her own feet as she tries to stand up and get her head to stop spinning from the unexpected movement. You don't even give her a moment to recover and storm towards her, before dropping your fist down and quickly snapping it upward, where it makes contact with her jaw with a sickening _crack!_

Julie is flipped over the back of the couch from the force behind your uppercut, causing her legs go flying into the air as she topples ass-over-teakettle. After dropping off of the couch and onto the wooden floor with a thud, Julie tries to pry herself off the ground, while you give her a moment to get up onto her feet by walking _around_ the couch rather than simply vaulting over it-- you want to at least make this fair. This proves to be a mistake on your part because Julie delivers a hard punch to your face as soon as you arrive, making you stumble back for a second. The familiar taste of your iron-rich blood fills your mouth, causing you to reach a hand up and lightly press against your semi-swollen lower lip.

When you pull back your hand and reveal your bloodied fingers, Frank growls and begins angrily cursing at Julie, looking like he's on the verge of running over there and kicking her ass himself. However you wave him off before snapping your elbow and forcefully driving your fist into Julie's diaphragm, causing her to harshly grunt and hunch over in pain as air forcibly pushed out of her lungs. Her lungs spasm and contract, causing her to reach her hand up and grab at her chest as a reflex. When the back of her head is open and she's distracted, you immediately reach your fingers out and dig your fingers into her scalp. Gathering large fistfuls of her hair in your hands causes her to yelp and try to swing at you to get you to let go, but you simply arch your body out of the way before readjusting your grip and then quickly ramming your knee into her face. 

Julie goes flying backward and once again drops to the ground, smacking the back of her skull against the hard wooden floor. Her eyes water as her hands come up to cradle her throbbing nose. "Son of a bitch! You almost broke my nose!" She hisses when she pulls her hands away and spots large globs of blood on her fingers. Her expression turns into one of disbelief as she looks up at you, staring at you in shock.

You just casually shrug your shoulders and remain indifferent. "Still think I'm weak?"

Almost immediately, she hops back up onto her feet and starts rapidly swinging her fists around like she's caught up in a frenzy. Her speed is amazing, and you're honestly just _barely_ able to keep up and block the majority of her hits in time. There are a couple times where she manages to punch you in the cheek or the jaw, but you always return the favor by punching her back twice as hard before going back to defending yourself as she continues to rage on.

As you and Julie continue exchanging blows, Frank is anxiously pacing back and forth just a few feet from where the fight is taking place, cussing and snarling under his breath the entire time. His entire body is tense and his hands are shaking like a pair of rattles. He can't help but hover nearby like some sort of referee on the sidelines, just waiting to jump in when it gets far too tense. He hears two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, but as much as he wants to turn his head to look, he just can't bring himself to do so. He's _got_ to keep an eye on you, he _promised_ he'd be there for you if you need him. He _promised,_ he--

"What the--?! Yo, what's going on here?!" Joey says as he and Susie comes jogging over to where Frank is currently pacing, probably creating a rut in the floor. Frank doesn't even spare a glance at either of them, nor does he comment or ask why Susie is wearing one of Joey's hoodies and a pair of sleep shorts and not the pajamas she had _originally_ been wearing last night. He just keeps his eyes completely focused on you and starts mirroring your movements. That means when you lean or dodge, so does he-- although it's in a much more subdued way. Still, his mind does faintly register Joey's voice and his question, so he answers;

"Julie antagonized Viper and has been making snarky comments all morning. Viper made pancakes for everyone, but Julie tossed it in the trash to piss her off. I got on Julie's case about wasting supplies, but she just suggested that Viper eat from the trash if we're that worried about it. Viper got mad, called her out on her behavior, and they got into it. Now, they're fighting."

"Is Viper okay?" Susie asks in a quiet and worried tone, her voice still croaky and gravelly from disuse. Frank opens his mouth but is unable to find and give a clear and definite answer-- at least, that's until Julie's frenzy starts finally fading and you begin to actively fight back. It becomes _very_ clear to the three of them that you are _definitely_ okay, especially when you repeatedly deliver blow after devastating blow to Julie's face. Eventually she wises up and tries to cover her face, but you adapt and begin punching her diaphragm again. She is forced to drop her arms down to protect herself, so you take the opportunity to deliver an especially hard blow right to her exposed throat. As she starts coughing, you glance over with the intent of checking on Frank, but are relatively surprised to see Joey and Susie _also_ staring at you.

You blink several times while awkwardly wiping off some of the blood on your lip with your hand, only to hiss a little when you feel a stinging sensation on your knuckles. When you look at your hand, you frown when you realize that some of the old scars of them have split open-- you probably cut them on Julie's teeth while pummeling her face or something. Shrugging your shoulders, you redirect your attention back to the others and quietly murmur while pointing at the kitchen island; "Uh... pancakes are on the table."

Joey whips his head around and squeals like an excitedly toddler at the sight of a big plate of pancakes in front of his designated chair at the kitchen island. Without a second's thought, he rushes over and scoops up the plate and begins shoveling them into his mouth as he leisurely strides back over to where Susie and Frank are standing. 

"Really?" Susie deadpans. 

"What? I'm hungry!" Joey says through giant mouthfuls of food, noisily chewing like nobody's business. "Besides, it looks like Viper's got things handled. Look at her, she's _literally_ dragging Julie around the room by her hair."

"That's got to hurt, though..." quietly mumbles the ever sympathetic Susie who visibly cringes as you pull Julie along like a rag doll by the hair, dragging her across the floor to a part of the den where the furniture isn't as crowded. As you pull her along, she kicks, screams, and snarls at you while clawing and scratching at your hands so hard that she breaks the skin and causes you to bleed. You pay your bloodied hands no mind, and just deliver a hard thrust of the knee to the right left side of her ribs in order to get her to stop. She goes limp from the pain for a split second, and you use the opportunity to yank her back up onto her feet by harshly tugging on her hair. She wobbles around and nearly falls back over when you shove her rather hard to put space in between the two of you, but manages to catch herself at the last minute.

You have no time to bring up your fists in time to defend yourself after Julie manages to somehow quickly recover and throw herself at you with an angry roar, landing more than just a few hits on your stomach and rib cage. One of the hits to your diaphragm is particularly harsh, and causes all of the oxygen in your lungs to forcefully rush out all in one heavy breath. You audibly choke as you hunch over and quickly scramble away like a frightened rabbit. Julie chases after you and delivers a hard kick to the lower part of your back when she manages to catch up. Frank loudly curses after you stumble backwards towards the fire pit with Julie following close behind, and begins to internally panic.

"Julie, don't you fucking DARE!" He roars angrily while taking a few steps forward, only to stop when Julie snaps her head around to glare at him and points her finger at him while curling her upper lip into a menacing sneer.

"Shut the fuck up!" She hisses angrily. "I'm gonna snap your dirty whore's neck and then I'm gonna handle YOUR ass."

"Julie, no! That's too far! Stop it!" screeches Susie with tears in her eyes as she tries to rush forward to stop her from hurting you only to be caught by the arm by Joey at the last minute, who has temporarily abandoned his pancakes to ensure Susie's safety. Julie opens her mouth to reply but she goes very still when she hears the familiar sound of metal being dragged across metal, and slowly turns her head back around just in time to see you tightening your fingers around the handle of the fire poker. Her eyes widen in shock as you swing it over your shoulder like a golf club, and squint at her before bringing it back down lightning-quick and whacking her across the face with it. Julie cries out in agony and immediately hits the floor, as blood gushes from her head and begins to pool around her exhausted form.

The others stare and stand stock-still, completely taken aback by the ballsy move you just did. You stand there for a few minutes, staring down at her with your chest rapidly heaving as you try to catch your breath while the three of them begin to quietly whisper among themselves. Eventually, you throw the fire poker to the ground, and the loud metallic clattering of it hitting the rickety wooden floor causes Joey, Susie and Frank to all let out girlish squeals. Your eyebrows shoot up in shock, as you whip your eyes around to look at them. The four of you exchange wide-eyed expressions before you finally break the silence with a casual sounding; "Y'all good?"

"Is...yo, Is SHE good? She's bleeding... A LOT!" Joey says in a high-pitched squeaky voice-- he's never seen that much blood outside of a trial before, and the fact that it's his _friend's_ blood is a little unnerving. You on the other hand? _Not so much._ Your anger has been sated, and the raging tides of your temper have receded back into your untamable ocean of emotions.

"I'm okay, Joey. Stop freaking the fuck out, you're making my headache worse." Julie weakly grunts out through labored breathing. "I just got my ass beat. I'm _fine,_ it just hurts to move."

"And you fuckin' _deserved_ it." Frank snarls as he crosses his arms over his chest, unable to do much else than try to smother the flames of rage burning deep within him.

Julie just lays there on the ground, unable to move on her own. She'd probably snarl at Frank if she could, but she's in too much pain. No one is quite sure what to do or what to say and it appears that Joey and Susie are too hesitant to try and assist Julie, likely out of fear of upsetting your boyfriend. _Guess you're going to have to do it yourself._ So, you silently get down on bended knee and cautiously reach for Julie. She weakly tilts her head back and curiously arches an eyebrow at you, watching as you loop your arms underneath her shoulders and slowly begin to lift her off the floor. A harsh hiss leaves her lips as she feels the muscles around her ribs stretch rather painfully, but she tries to push through it and force herself to _at least_ get up onto her knees.

"Did you have to go out of your way to beat up my ribs?" She hisses in complaint as she finally gets up onto her knees.

"Did you have to call me cum-guzzling slut? Did you have to say you hate me? Did you have to threaten to snap my neck?" You deadpan while roughly hoisting her up onto her feet, before throwing her arm over your shoulder to help guide her limping form towards the couch.

"Touché." She mutters back under her breath, only to let out another grunt as she falls back against the couch cushions. You sit beside her on the couch and begin feeling up her ribs and the wound on her head, since those are the places where you inflicted the most damage. She hisses and tries to arch away from your touch as soon as she feels your hands slide underneath her hoodie and press up against her ribs, but stops squirming around when you lightly dig your fingers into the developing bruise on her rib cage as a warning to not test your patience. 

"Stop. Squirming." You say in a firm tone, glaring up at Julie with hardened eyes. "I'm trying to _help,_ not hinder. I'm gonna need you to take off your hoodie so I can see the damage and figure out if I need to put some ice on your ribs to stop any swelling. Work with me."

"Worry about yourself." Julie hisses at you in a defensive tone.

"Julie, stop being a little bitch and let her help you. You're lucky she's even offering after the ass-whooping she gave you. Just take off the damn hoodie..." Frank says with an annoyed scoff as he crosses his arms over his chest. Julie childishly sticks her tongue out at him and doesn't move, causing him to narrow his eyes at her and lean in to _order_ her to follow your instructions-- but he stops when he notices something; "...Is that the hoodie I gave you way back? The one I always wore before we dated?"

 _"Yeeaaahhh..._ So?" Julie cautiously confirms while leaning away from Frank, as she curls her arms around her chest like she's worried he's going to rip it off of her in a fit of anger.

"Take it off. I want it back." Frank deadpans while holding out his hand towards Julie with his palm turned towards the sky, wiggling his fingers expectantly. You stare on in confusion, as Joey, Susie, and Julie all gawk and stare at his hand as if he just asked the three of them to cut off their own heads and pass them over. You're not sure what's the big deal, it's just a hoodie-- _then again..._ Julie especially looks shocked, and looks very much reluctant to part with the hoodie that Frank apparently gave her years ago. She must have a sentimental attachment to it.

"Can't I just... _keep it?"_ She asks in a quiet voice.

"It's not yours anymore. It hasn't been in a long time." He says with a bit of a _bite,_ as he narrows his eyes down at his long-time ex. Once again, he wiggles his fingers expectantly before speaking in a firm, demanding tone that leaves no room for argument. "Hand it over."

Something in between a heartbroken frown and angry sneer crosses Julie's face as she quickly sits up and rips the hoodie over her head before tossing it at Frank, who expertly catches it in his hands. Red-hot anger flourishes across Julie's cheeks as she crosses her arms over her chest, watching as Frank shakes out the hoodie before he starts mindlessly picking off little strands of loose hair. He knows she's _really_ pissed off and is probably glaring at him like he's the devil incarnate, but he also... _doesn't care at the moment._ Right now? She could mope and pout all she wants. He's too pissed-off about the shit she said to you during the fight to care to really care right now.

"You're an asshole." Julie snarls irritably, glowering angrily up at him with the rage of 1000 suns in her eyes.

"Stay mad, I don't give a fuck." Frank says with a careless shrug of his shoulders before turning his attention to your wide-eyed face. "Hey baby girl. Arms over your head."

Blinking several times out of shock, you tilt your head in a confused fashion. "I'm sorry. Wha--?"

"Just do as I say, baby. I'm trying to prove a point. _C'mon._ " Frank says in a rather kindly and quiet tone, while giving the hoodie one last hard shake as he approaches you. Despite your confusion and loss as to what he has planned or is thinking, you obediently lift your arms up over your head and stay perfectly still as Frank slips up beside you and pulls the hoodie over your head. Realizing that he intends for you to wear his old hoodie as a 'mark of possession/approval' so to speak, a jittery and fluttery feeling envelops your stomach as you begin guiding your head and arms to the appropriate holes. 

As soon as your head pops through the neck hole, Frank reaches down to help adjust the hoodie as needed-- fidgeting with the collar, making sure your hair didn't get caught in it or the actual hood, etc. Once that's been done, he reaches a hand down and carefully tucks your hair behind your ear so he can press a gentle kiss to your cheek. A bashful giggle falls from your lips at the affection, causing Frank to chuckle breathlessly as he pushes his nose up against your earlobe so you can hear him whisper in a low, spine-tingling tone; "I know it doesn't smell like me right now, but I'll spray you down after you're done patching Julie up. Ice packs, right?"

"Ye-yeah." You say with a slight shiver, trying to ignore the way Frank's lips curl against your skin in a knowing manner. "I also need a med kit so I can patch up some of her wounds. Specifically the gash on her forehead, it's in a spot where it's going to come into contact with her hand whenever she goes to push her hair back. I need to patch it up so it doesn't become infected or scar."

"Makes sense. I'll grab you everything. Just keep sit here, lookin' pretty baby. I'll be back." Frank says before looping his index finger under your chin, using it as a guide to gently turn your head around so he can press a sweet kiss to your lips before dashing off to grab all the stuff you need. Susie audibly squeals like the little fangirl she is and starts excitedly jumping up and down after watching you and Frank kiss, and Joey snickers under his breath while playfully rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Frank grins at the both of them before taking off through the cabin to go grab the med kit from your bedroom... and his bottle of cologne.

As Frank dashes off through the cabin, you turn your head back around to face Julie. After rolling up your super long sleeves, you scoot closer to Julie and cautiously raise your hands towards her face. You thread your fingers into her hair, carefully pushing back the strands so you can get a better look at the lacerations on her face. She has several, but the most prominent one is the one that goes right across her forehead. It's long and it's fairly deep, which means you probably grazed her flesh with a sharp part of the fire poker despite having used the blunt side. It must have twisted around in your grip during the actual swing. _Ouch!_

Julie watches you with soft, tired eyes as you inspect her face, carefully feeling it up for lumps and possible developing bruises. She clears her throat a little before speaking to you; "Remind me to never piss you off, ever again. You really do hit like a Mack Truck going 100 on a highway."

You quietly snort under your breath and bob your head ever so slightly. "Duly noted."

"...I'm sorry, Viper." She says, sounding rather genuine about it. "I let my jealousy get the better of me last night, and this morning. Sorry I took it out on you."

"It's cool. I mean-- I'm not gonna lie and say everything is all _'hunky-dory'_ again because I am still a little angry about it, but I'm not gonna hold it over your head until the end of time." You reply with a lazy shrug of your shoulders. "Just give me a little bit of time, and I'll eventually get over it. Until then, I'm gonna need you to tell me what's bothering you the most. I know nothing's broken-- I made sure not to use enough force to actually break anything. You'll bruise, but you won't have any broken bones."

"Thanks for being so considerate, I guess." She gigglesnorts while shaking her head, before teasingly spitting out the word; _"Bitch."_

"You're welcome!" You reply with a giggle of your own. "Seriously though-- where does it hurt?"

"My ribs and my head hurt the most. My ribs are bruised, and I'm _pretty_ sure I've got a concussion." Julie says with a heavy sigh, openly grimacing in pain as she shifts her body around on the couch cushions. "I've got a bloody nose and a split lip too, but those are minor and can be patched up fairly easily I think. What about my head? Do you think I'll need stitches for the gash on my face?"

"Nah. It's deep, but it's not deep enough to the point where you'll need stitches. It's pretty lengthy, so I'll need to wrap gauze around it after I disinfect the wound. Speaking of which..." You mumble while leaning back and peering over the back of the couch, before looking at the stairs and calling out to your missing Boyfriend; "AYY BABY! Where are you?!"

"Right here, teddy bear!" Frank calls back right as he rounds the corner and begins sliding down the handrail of the stairs as fast as possible. "Sorry I took so long-- couldn't find the damn thing." 

Frank hands you the med kit, and you graciously accept it before dropping it into your lap, flipping it open, and immediately reaching for the ice packs. Knowing you'll need direct access to her bruises, Julie sits up in her seat and grasps the edge of her tank top and very nearly flings it over her head before she remembers Frank and Joey are still in the room. When you lock eye contact with her, she subtly glances at the guys and then back at you before fidgeting with her tank top a little. Getting the memo, you holler out to the boys to leave the room;

"Alright boys! I'm gonna need you to step out front or leave the room. Susie, mind helping me with these ice packs? I'll have to strap them in place."

"Yeah, I can help!" Susie says before rushing over to the couch, happily taking one of the cold compresses from you.

"That's cool-- I need another smoke break anyway." says Frank as he rushes over to the kitchen island to grab his other jacket that you took off earlier, before the fight. After he retrieves it, he walks past a bewildered-looking Joey and simply drags him out the front door by the collar while _cheerfully_ saying; "C'mon, Joey. Smoke break!"

_"At least let me put my plate down, man--"_

"Nope!" Frank giggles while shaking his head back and forth. "Nah man. Julie is about to take her shirt off. Neither of us need to see that."

"OH!" Joey exclaims as realization finally strikes him. "Duh-- yeah, uh-- smoke break!"

After the boys scramble out the front door, Julie quickly lifts her tank top over her head and reveals her ribs to both you and Susie. You and Susie both hiss at the sight of purple bruises already forming all across Julie's rib cage, and quickly wrap the cold compresses up in thin little towels before carefully pressing them to her ribs. Once they're in place, you use the straps attached to the actual compresses to help secure them, that way none of you have to hold them up. As you're double checking the ice packs and making sure they're secure, Susie glances back and forth between you and Julie with a slight frown on her face. She nibbles on her lower lip and worries it in between her teeth as anxiety bubbles up in her stomach. There's a question she just _has_ to ask;

"Are you two... _okay_ now?"

You and Julie freeze up before slowly raising your heads to meet each other's gazes. _That's a good question._ Were you two okay now? Truly? Sure, Julie had apologized and you had told her it was cool but you hadn't formally accepted her apology, nor did you honestly plan to. You'd like to think that you and Julie are on good terms now, though; you don't exactly have any plans to beat her into the ground again, after all. 

Julie blinks thrice before responding; "Yeah, I'd say we're okay now. Right, Viper?"

"Yeah." You reply without any hesitation. "Yeah, I'd say we are. Now let me get a good look at those gashes..."

* * *

After you finish patching up Julie, Susie helps walk her upstairs to her room so she can rest. Susie told you she wanted to stick around and keep an eye on Julie as she rests, so you made sure to carry both Julie's cereal _and_ Susie's plate of pancakes upstairs to Julie's room-- that way the both of them could eat in peace and just enjoy each other's company. After double checking on the both of them, you decide to head outside and let the boys know that they're free to come in again.

While jogging down the stairs, you tug on the sleeves of the oversized hoodie that Frank pulled over your head earlier, and mentally prepare yourself to step outside in the cold as you take your hair of your bun. Winters in Ormond are rough to get through-- even with the best snow gear, it was hard on the body. Temperatures here are known to drop lower than a bunch of drunk college kids playing limbo at a party. Not to mention, you live in _The Entity's_ version of Ormond-- it's _always_ winter here. At least in the real world there was the possibility of having a 'warm day' in the middle of the winter season. _Here?_ Hell nah! A 'warm day' in the Entity's realm meant the ground wasn't completely frozen solid, and that's about it.

You eventually make it to the front door and don't hesitate to swing it open, revealing Joey and Frank caught up in a conversation. Frank's hopped himself up onto the railing of the porch and has one leg braced up against the post in front of him, while the other leg loosely hangs over the side. He's got a cigarette pressed up against his lips, and he's in the middle of taking a drag when he hears the front door swing open. When he turns his head away from Joey and sees you standing in the doorway, he breaks out into a wide smile and exhales the smoke before dropping down from the railing. He drops the cigarette and smothers it beneath his boot before rushing over to you with break-neck speed. You _had_ been expecting the hug he gave you-- you _hadn't_ expected him to lift you up into the air and spin you around like some sort of princess, laughing all the while as you squeal and cling to him out of fear he might drop you.

Joey cackles in wicked amusement as you screech at your boyfriend to stop being an idiot and put you down. Frank does as you command, but he does it with this smug smirk that you just want to flick off his face. Frank chuckles breathlessly as he pushes his cold nose up against your warm neck, causing you to gasp and shiver as he teasingly licks a long stripe up your neck out of Joey's line of sight. Joey is thankfully too wrapped up in admiring the gentle falling snow from underneath the safety of the patio roof to care about what you and Frank may or may not be doing.

"Heyyy, baby." He finally says in the form of a velvety purr.

"Hey, doofus." You giggle girlishly. "I patched up Julie. She's upstairs in her room, hanging out with Susie. I think they're watching old cartoons on VHS tapes in Julie's room."

"Good to know. _Did Julie give you any trouble after we stepped out?_ Joey told me she apologized to you while I was running around the cabin for that med kit." Frank asks in a low-pitch that makes you feel... _tingly._ Chuckling under your breath, you open your mouth to answer his question and respond but are interrupted by Joey's boisterous laughter;

"Bro, are you _still_ really worried about that? Man, c'mon! We all saw how Viper rocked Julie's shit! Julie even admitted defeat and told Viper she wouldn't fuck with her anymore, I told you that already. I doubt she'd be stupid enough to piss Viper off when she's trying to patch her up. Stop worrying over your girl, man. Calm down." Joey says with a snort and an amused shake of his head.

"I'm not _worried_." Frank hisses defensively while protectively tightens his arms around you, spinning his head around damn near exorcist-style to glare at Joey. "I'm _pissed off._ Joey, you didn't hear the things that Julie said to Viper, and I don't think you'd _want_ to hear. Don't tell me to 'calm down' because I know for a fact that if Julie had spoken to _Susie_ with half the amount of sass she used with Viper, you'd be first in line to snap Julie's neck. I'll react how I see fit. This is _my_ baby girl we're talking about here."

"Well, your 'baby girl' is a motherfuckin' _beast_." Joey chuckles, sounding perfectly unfazed by Frank's sassy attitude. "It's _pretty-fuckin-clear_ that Viper can handle herself, Frank. I wouldn't worry about it too much, but that's just me. Though, I would like to make a suggestion. If you really are still pissed off about earlier, it might be a good idea to visit _Mom._ It's been awhile since anyone has visited her, and it'd be a good time to introduce your girl to her. Plus... it might help you chill the fuck out."

"That sounds like a good idea..." Frank says as his eyes widen slightly. Eventually he turns back around and looks down at you, tilting his head to the side as he arches a pierced eyebrow. "What do you think babe? Feel like going on a walk? It's a bit of a ways there, but it's worth it. Plus, the fog today isn't as thick as it usually is. It'll be easier to navigate through."

Your lips curl into a bright smile. "Sure!"

The smile your boyfriend had originally approached you with makes another appearance as he excitedly shifts his weight from foot to foot, before diving for you and engulfing your form in his strong arms. Once again, you are lifted into the air and excitedly spun around, causing you to cling to Frank and babble at him to put you back down on the ground, while Joey just fucking _laughs_ at the both of you from his spot against one of the patio posts. When Frank puts you back down on the ground, he makes sure to hold you steady and keep you from falling over as he presses a gentle kiss to your forehead. You growl up at him in annoyance, but Frank just playfully growls back at you before pressing a sweet kiss to your lips to placate you. Joey chuckles under his breath to himself before pushing off of the post, clutching the empty plate he's been carrying around close to his chest. "Welp! I think I'll go join the girls for some cartoons then. I'll let them know what's going on and that y'all are going to go to Mom. Tell her we all said hi, 'kay Frank?"

"Yep, I gotcha man. We'll see you later." Frank returns with an easy bob of his head and a dismissive wave of his hand.

Joey nods his head and dashes inside the cabin. Both you and Frank watch as he casually trots across the porch, and politely nods his head at you before walking inside the cabin and shutting the door behind him. You turn your head back around and smile up at Frank before attempting to tell him that you're ready to go-- but the words never get to come out, because Frank has you pinned up against the exterior wall within seconds of Joey's departure. Eyes widen and a breathless rasp of air forces it's way out of your lungs, right as Frank drops his head down to press a bruising kiss to your lips. A confused but happy moan rumbles through your throat, as he braces his hands on either side of your head and eagerly pushes his body up against yours like he's trying to fuse with you. The lack of space between your bodies allows you to feel every dip and curve of his form-- even through the thick layers of clothes he's wearing to help keep him warm, you can still make out the outline of... _something_.

_"Frank-- Why--"_

Frank doesn't respond to you verbally, he just pushes his pelvis up against you and starts feeling you up in such a delightful way that you cannot help but give in almost instantaneously. His greedy little fingers travel all across your trembling form while groping, pulling, and tugging as he goes along, grabbing thick handfuls of your body whenever he can. A breathy sigh of contentment leaves his lips as he presses his hot mouth up against your neck while reveling in the taste of your salty skin on his tongue, as he trails hot and heavy _lubricious_ kisses up and down your neckline and across your collarbone. He leaves little love bites, hickeys, and teeth indents in your skin, causing your back to instinctively arch and push your entire body up against his-- which moves in tandem with your own. He responds to your eagerness with a lewd groan and enthusiastically begins pushing his pelvis up against yours. Heavy, breathy pants fall from his lips as he seeks out your earlobe and nibbles on it for several minutes before _finally_ giving you an explanation as to what's going on;

"Couldn't keep my hands off of you any longer. Watching you wipe the floor with Julie earlier-- _F-F-Fuck!"_

"I thought-- I thought you were an-angry about that." You whimper out when he sinks his teeth into your neck... _again._ "You-- You looked like you were ready to murder Julie."

"I _am_ angry about it. I'm fucking _livid_ , but I'm also hard as a fucking _rock_ because of it." He snarls before harshly bucking his hips up against your own. "Watching you kick her ass and scream at her like a banshee was hot as hell. I-- _fuuuuuuck, baby._ I need a little bit of _relief,_ if you get my meaning."

"Right here?! Right now?!" You screech as a red-hot blush takes over your entire face. "Outside, in the snow?!"

"Not if you don't want to." Frank replies in a reassuring tone as he presses a sweet kiss right behind your earlobe. "I won't get upset if it's out of your comfort zone."

"It's not outside of my comfort zone, I'm just _not_ getting naked outside in the snow." You snort with a shake of your head. "Too cold!"

"Who said anything about getting naked?" Frank chuckles before trailing one of his hands down the front of your body and dipping his fingers into the front of your jeans in a suggestive manner. "We don't even have to take our clothes off. I don't even have to get off. Baby girl, I just want to get my hands on _you._ "

"Yeah...? Is that right?" You ask breathlessly while reaching a hand down to _casually_ unbutton the front of your jeans as a silent gesture to show your approval for his lewd suggestion. Frank's keen eyes spot the subtle movement, and he can't help but chuckle to himself. He engulfs your earlobe and purposefully exhales against it, fanning his hot breath all across the sensitive flesh as he fully inserts his hand into your jeans. He whispers to you in a dark, deep voice; _"C'mere, baby girl. Lemme take care of you."_

Frank's thick fingers drag across the fabric of your panties, drawing nonsense shapes and teasing the sensitive flesh of your pussy lips through the thin cloth covering them. You let out an impatient whine at the feather light touch, causing your boyfriend to breathlessly laugh before leaning down and pressing a kiss against a particularly deep bruise on your neck. You melt under his touch and let out a quiet gasp when his fingers finally come into contact with your clit and carefully push up against it, causing your juices to soak through the fabric and cling onto his fingers. He begins swirling his fingers in small, tight little circles at a steady pace, and inserts his knee in between your legs before bracing it against the wall; that way if your legs give out, you won't collapse to the floor.

Frank lets out a breathy, lustful sigh as he continues touching you through your panties, and he brings his head back up so he can watch you. A velvety purr falls from his lips when you needily roll your hips against his hand, giving you the exact amount of friction that you need on your clit. He can't help but revel in the way you slowly let yourself go underneath him, and subtly readjusts his position so that he's a bit more comfortable; he shuffles closer to you and leans his weight against the one hand he still has braced against the exterior wall of the cabin, that way his tall, lean form covers you entirely and shields you from any fly-by breezes. He also rests his forehead against yours, and watches as your eyelashes flutter before squeezing shut as you let out a high-pitched little moan.

You force one eye open and stare up at Frank, who smirks devilishly down at you and increases the pace of his hand in order to torture you a little. You immediately react by arching your back and bucking your hips in a rather demanding fashion, causing Frank to chuckle under his breath. He coos at you in an adoring fashion, and presses a gentle kiss to your cheek before quietly purring at you; "You're utterly _soaked,_ baby girl. I can feel how hot you are through your panties. I bet if I were using my cock, I could slip right in with no resistance. Ohhh, wouldn't _that_ be a treat?"

"It's your fault." You hiss before dropping your head down to rest in the crook of his neck, as you try to catch your breath-- only to end up flinching and moaning when he suddenly slips your panties to the side and quickly inserts two of his fingers into your tight hole. You can feel his lips curl against your skin as your mouth hangs open in a silent scream when he expertly curls his fingers right into your g-spot. 

"Awww, is it? _Allow me to make up for it, then."_ He coos at you in a mocking manner, while smirking rather smugly down at you. You let out a steady stream of high-pitches whimpers and moans as Frank finger-fucks you at a rapid, but steady pace. His thick fingers stretch you open as they force their way through to your sweet spot, causing your legs to wobble and shake as a reflex. You tremble and mewl in Frank's arms, and are largely unable to do much else other than squirm, twitch and moan. A heated groan falls from his lips when you unexpectedly tighten around his fingers. Frank bites on his lower lip and lets out a soft hiss. _"Fuck,_ that's hot. _Rrrreally_ wishing it was my cock you're riding and not my hand, right about now."

"Don't--" You choke on a moan as you lean your head back to rest against the exterior wall of the cabin, while your cunt once again tightens around his fingers. "Don't talk like that--"

"Why? Because you wish it was my cock, too? Or perhaps because when I talk about how much I want to _pound your pussy raw,_ you clench around my fingers?" Frank asks with a devious chuckle. Your pussy betrays you and tightens around his fingers once again in response to his dirty words, making you whine in defeat while Frank giggles victoriously. He leans down and whispers into your ear; "Why don't I tell you about all of the _dirty little things_ I'd love to do to you, until you cum?"

"Wait--" You whimper out as a hot spark of raw lust comes to life within your tummy. "No-- Don't--"

"I could tell you how much I love being buried balls deep inside of you, and how just the thought of it makes my cock ache and throb. Or, I could say how much I want to bury my face between your legs and eat you out until you scream my name. Maybe I'll do that tonight, huh? Would you like that? To be teased with my tongue piercing, and experience all of the _wonderful_ things I could do to you with it? I could... swirl it around your clit until your pretty little pussy is dripping with your juices and my saliva... I could drag the barbell along your pussy lips, before dipping my tongue in and curling it right... against... _here_..." He sighs out in a heavy breath while pointedly curling his fingers right into your sweet spot, making your eyes squeeze shut as a intense wave of pleasure shoots through your pelvis. Your jaw drops down as you let out a high-pitched gasp and clench around his fingers, right before you needily buck your hips into his hand and cause him to grin victoriously.

"Oooh, you're close!" He says in a teasing tone before craning his head down so he can hover his lips just _barely_ above your own. A cocky smirk curls across his face as he watches your lips part so you can let out heavy pants of desperation. He mirrors the movement, parting his lips and just _barely_ dragging them across your own as he picks up the pace of his fingers. A harsh, breathless whine rips its way through your throat before you begin to outright ride his fingers, grinding and rocking your hips in whichever way feels best and makes your body sing. Frank smirks and begins to openly praise you, speaking whatever dirty nasty little thing comes to mind; "That's it. Good girl, that's it. Chase your release. C'mon baby, ride my fingers like you're riding my cock. Just close your eyes, and let go..."

You squeeze your eyes shut and do as Frank says, grinding your hips in the same way you would when you're on top of Frank. You can feel him push his cheek against your own, pressing delicate little kisses into your soft skin as he rapidly finger-fucks you as hard and as fast as he can. Eventually he starts moaning and when you open your eyes and look down out of curiosity, you find him roughly palming himself through his jeans. You let out another needy whine at the sight of his hand groping the obviously straining bulge in his jeans, and he can't help but chuckle in return before whispering in your ear; "Did I say you could look? Close your eyes, honey."

"I wanna touch you." You whine in a rather demanding tone. "Let me touch you!"

"If you do, I'll bust in my jeans." He groans heatedly at your begging, while squeezing his eyes shut like he's in pain-- probably from throbbing so hard. "I'm serious-- I'll cum in my boxers like a horny little teenager. No doubt about it."

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to feel you through your jeans or even your boxers. I want my hands on your cock, I want to feel skin-on-skin contact, I want to choke on it, I want to suck it down and everything else you have to offer!"

 _"Fuck!"_ He groans before quickly unzipping his jeans and taking his cock out of his pants and boxers. He quickly wraps his fingers around it and begins rapidly jerking himself off at a super-fast pace, while _also_ fingering you just as fast. You let out a shrilly moan at the increase in speed, and have to slap your hand over your mouth to muffle it. This only seems to egg Frank on; _"Uhn!-- Fuck!-- Shit!-- Yes!--_ Baby, keep talking like that. Keep talking to me!"

"I want-- I wanna ride it. I want to feel it throb deep inside of me, I want you to get on top of me and _ravage_ me until I'm screaming. I wanna dig my nails into your back as you fuck me raw, I wanna-- _fuck!-- gonna cum!"_ You sob out as you feel your pleasure ascends until it hits a fever pitch deep inside your sopping wet cunt. The tight coil of pleasure inside your stomach snaps, and Frank hungrily growls down at you before pressing his lips up against yours to muffle your screams, as you cum all over his fingers. You grind and ride his hand with wild abandon, unable to hold yourself back any longer as you go into a hypersensitive state of carnal lust. After he's stopped kissing you, Frank's eyes greedily drink in the sight of you coming completely undone and the _gorgeous_ sight of you moaning and sobbing goes _straight_ to his dick. A violent throb of his rock-hard cock is all he needs to realize that his orgasm is imminent, and he immediately pulls his lips away from yours and cries out a warning.

"Fuck-- Gonna cum-- Gonna bur-burst-- Gonna-- _Oh, hell_ \--" Frank pants out as he feels his orgasm rapidly approaching. You have a moment of clarity and suddenly rip his hands out of your pants, before dropping to your knees and engulfing his cock into your mouth. Frank can't cover his mouth in time to muffle the loud moan of your name that he lets out as he cums on the spot, and quickly becomes overwhelmed by the feeling of you sucking on his hypersensitive dick and swallowing around his length as he spills his essence down your throat. He shakes and shudders above you as you suck him clean, and go the extra mile to make sure that your tongue has licked over _every single inch_ of his cock. Once you're certain he's clean, you release his cock and reach a hand up to catch him by the wrist. He stares at you with this bewildered expression, but realization quickly hits him when you start sucking on his fingers and lick them clean of your juices. He groans as he watches you, and tries (and fails miserably) to hide the way his cock twitches at the erotic sight of you on your knees and staring up at him through your long lashes. Once his fingers are clean, you stand back up and grin up at him as you button up your pants.

You collapse back against the wall with a breathless huff, as Frank falls back on top of you with his hands braced on either side of your head. There is a coy little smile on your face that seems to be some sort of mask to cover the _barely_ restrained smirk Frank can easily spot on your face. He can always tell when you're about to smirk. It's so easy for him to spot, because you do the same thing every time; your eyes light up and start to sparkle and twinkle like the very stars that he used to admire for hours on end after getting into arguments with whichever foster parent happened to be using him as a cash-cow for the month, before he was inevitably sent off to another 'family' that would inevitably cash in the checks and pretend he didn't exist. He can't climb up onto rooftops and admire the stars anymore. Well-- he can climb onto a rooftop, but there's not much to see. The Entity's fog blankets the sky most nights. He doesn't mind though-- not when your eyes glimmer like stars all on their own.

Frank stares down at you, openly admiring you while heavily panting as he tries to catch his breath. His chest visibly heaves, rapidly rising and falling. Your breaths on the other hand are more soft, more subtle. Truly, you look beautiful in this moment, with your hair all splayed out behind you on the wall and your eyes all big and bright and vibrant. Frank narrows his eyes at you as a soft smile spreads across his face and he chuckles under his breath before dropping a hand down to caress your cheek, causing you to tilt your head to the side and lean into his touch. Your expression changes to something soft, something curious. "Something wrong?"

Frank's lips split into a wide grin as he shakes his head. "Nah. I'm just trying to figure out if I can sneak inside the cabin real quick without startling the others or letting them know I'm there."

"Why would you want to do that?" You ask while arching an eyebrow.

"I forgot my cologne. I was going to grab it along with the med kit, but I forgot to grab it after I had trouble finding the med kit. I planned to spray the hoodie with it, so you smell like me." He replies calmly before curling his upper lip into a disgusted sneer. "It _reeks_ of Julie's nasty ass perfume, and I wanna get rid of it. I want you to smell like me. Not her. _Me_."

You blink several times before responding; "Okay... why are you trying to decide if you can get in there or not? You've always been great at sneaking around. I remember when you used to drop down from the rafters and scare the shit out of me, or when you'd come up behind me and whisper in my ear when I was caught up in the middle of something. Why is that a problem now?"

 _"...Um."_ Frank murmurs out quietly as a deep blush comes over his face.

"Yes...?" You ask while tilting your head forward.

"...I don't know if I can walk straight." He giggles nervously.

* * *

You don't know how long you've been walking for.

After Frank recovers and sneaks inside to grab the cologne bottle, he _drowns_ the hoodie in his cologne and sneaks back inside the cabin to put it away. Once that's been done, the both of you set off into the fog to go see the person that Frank and the others refer to as "Mom". 

You've come to learn that the fog-- _in a way_ \-- has a mind of it's own. Of course the fog is an extension of the Entity's power, of it's very _being,_ so you suppose you shouldn't be _too_ surprised that it moves more like a living creature than regular plain ol fog hanging low to the ground on a hot, humid night. Still; the way the thick mist billows and pools around your feet both fascinates and unnerves you. It reminds you of a hungry feline weaving in between it's master's feet, as it begs them for dinner. That's not the most accurate description you could probably use, considering the Entity is the master and not you, but... still. The fog was very much like a hungry beast, waiting to devour it's prey. Kind of like how it devoured you back in the 'real world' and brought you here.

It's always looking for victims. Of that, you are sure.

During the long trek to your destination, you also quickly discovered that Ghostface hadn't been kidding last night when he said the fog acted as a highway of sorts-- as soon as you stepped into it, it was as if you had suddenly been teleported across the world. Suddenly you weren't in Ormond anymore, but rather a dark forest with tall trees that are probably hundreds of years old. Frank said you were in a place called the "Red Forest". You admittedly liked it. The forest's climate was warm and cozy, but not overly so. It was like--... like the place had been permanently stuck in the middle of changing seasons... specifically from summer to fall, in the specific time-frame where some days are warm and pleasant, while other are rainy and cold. It was nice. Pleasant. _Comfortable._

You walk alongside Frank, holding hands with him as he slowly leads you through the forest. The sun is oddly bright here, but that could be because it's still late morning and the sun is still fairly high in the sky. It's rather beautiful; there are bright sunbeams that peek through the thick leaves on the trees, and cascade down to the forest floor. It reminds you of the forests you often hear in fairy tales, where the forests are teeming with wildlife. As a matter of fact, there's even wildlife here; hares, deer, elk, foxes, things of that nature. At least, those are the ones you've seen. Frank was quick to let you know that there are more dangerous creatures that lurk in the woods, all victims of the Entity's fog. Wolves, lynxes, bears. They all lurk, and are a source of food for one particular person that dwells within these woods; _Mother._

"Can I ask a question?" You say in a quieter tone, as you try not to let your voice carry through the forest.

"Sure." Frank says with a shrug of his shoulders, as he turns his head to look over at you while the leading you along on a hidden pathway. "Ask away, teddy bear."

"Who is 'Mom'? Like-- What should I expect?" You giggle nervously. "Can you tell me about her and what she's like?"

"Sure, babes! For starters, her real name is Anna, or _Анна_ if you want to get technical. She's Russian, thus the reason for the... _unique_ pronunciation of her name. Also on a side-note, she doesn't speak english very well. It's very... _choppy._ Anyway; Joey, Julie, Susie and I all just call her 'mom' because that's the kind of relationship we have with her. The survivors, on the other hand, call her 'The Huntress' because that's what she does. _She hunts them down, like prey_. She's one of the few killers that Legion has an enthusiastic alliance with, and the relationship we share with her is mutually beneficial. We get a mother figure, and we get protection from the bigger, nastier killers that see us as nothing more than a bunch of wannabe-killer teenage punks-- which is weird, considering none of us are teenagers anymore, and we've killed just as many people as they have... _Ageist bastards_."

"Okay, but I'm still confused. How does that benefit... _Анна?"_ You ask while experimentally curling your tongue, as the syllables roll off your lips.

Frank chuckles to himself before staring down at you in an adoring manner at your sweet attempt to speak Anna's name in her mother tongue. "Just call her 'Mom', baby. She won't have a problem with it. In fact, she'll prefer that you call her 'mom' rather than her actual name. You see, Anna has this impossible dream of having a child of her own. She can't-- the Entity won't allow it. He forbids it, and sees it as a potential distraction. An infant would need attention, it would need round-the-clock care, and Anna wouldn't be able to run through the trials if she had a baby to take care of There have been... _occasions_ where she's tried, though. _To have a baby, I mean._ They've never ended well, and that's as far as I'll delve into _that_ particular topic." He finishes with a horrified shudder.

"Okay, I understand. Go on." You reply, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Her desire for a daughter can be... _temporarily sated_ by frequent visits to her hut, out here in the Red Forest. She's essentially adopted us as her own, and none of us ever really had any complaints about that! I mean-- no one in the Legion has a healthy relationship with their parents. You know my story, being passed around like a cash cow from home to home and family to family. Julie's parents were too busy playing with their money to care about whatever their daughter did. Susie's parents were emotionally neglectful and rarely acknowledged her existence, and Joey argued with his father a lot to the point where the only time he ever spoke was outside of his house. Hehehe, It's like daddy issues are pretty much a requirement to join the legion, you know?"

"You must be _THIS_ traumatized in order to stab someone!" You joke in a playful manner while gesturing with your hands, causing Frank to giggle maniacally and nod his head in agreement.

"Exactly! See, you get it!" He snickers before wrapping an arm around your shoulders to pull you close and press an adoring kiss to your cheek. _"God,_ I love you."

You bashfully smile up at him while chuckling softly. "I love you too. So how does she treat you and the others? What should I expect?"

Frank lets out a heavy sigh and hums before answering; "Well... there's something you've got to understand before I tell you how she treats us. See, um... She has the mind of a child. I don't mean that as in she's... mentally disabled or anything, she just lost her mom at a really young age and never really was taught how to... grow up and be an adult. Her only thoughts were to survive and make it through the night. _Hunt. Eat. Sleep. Repeat._ She doesn't really know how to treat a kid, so she pretty much treats us like her mother treated her before she passed away. She'll typically tell us folktales, or sing us lullabies until we fall asleep. If we get hurt, she insists that we sit down and let her patch us up-- which means she'll probably try to put some medicine on your lip and your knuckles when she meets you." Frank finishes with a soft smile, only to stiffen up when he remembers something. "Also, if she feeds you anything-- don't complain. Just stick it in your mouth and swallow it. Try not to let it hit your tongue. Other than that, she'll be the best damn mom you've ever had."

"Gotcha." You reply with an easygoing bob of your head and soft laughter. "Anything else?"

"She's um... she's also _really_ fucking tall." Frank gigglesnorts, hunkering his head down in between his shoulders like the action is going to somehow keep him from laughing. "You know how I'm 6 ft? _She's 6 ft_ _7_."

"What the FUCK?!" You screech in utter disbelief, causing Frank to throw his head back and start cackling so hard that tears gather in the corner of his eyes. "What did her mother feed her?! STEROIDS?! Holy _fuck--_!"

"Yeahhh, she's a big lady!" Frank laughs heartily before opening his mouth to say more on the matter, only to go deathly still and yank you _super-fucking-close_ to him when he hears what sounds like heavy boots slowly trudging across the leaf-littered forest floor, crunching anything and everything beneath their weight. Frank's eyes grow in size about tenfold as he realizes the both of you are being followed, and he turns to you with this wide-eyed fearful expression that manages to put you on edge. In the time you've come to know him, Frank doesn't scare easily. It takes a lot to even surprise the bastard or make him flinch. Right now, though? Frank looks _downright fucking terrified_ for once. He swallows thickly and brings a single fingers to his lips, wordlessly gesturing for you to be perfectly silent. _Yeah, like you're stupid enough to disobey that order. _**Rule #375 of Horror Movie Survival; DON'T MAKE ANY FUCKING NOISE IF YOU'VE BEEN SPOTTED BY SOMEONE.**

Frank isn't sure who is stalking the both of you until he hears what sounds like strained, raspy and labored breathing, followed by something heavy being dragged through the dirt. There's also this disgusting sound of heavy slop hitting the forest floor, and the revolting gurgling noise that follows nearly makes the both of you lose your breakfasts. Frank slowly turns his head around to see who is trailing after the both of you, and widens his eyes when he sees this gaping maw dripping with disgusting, putrid, and foul-smelling liquid that makes his skin crawl. 

_The Blight is staring at the both of you._

  
(Talbot Grimes, AKA The Blight)  
( _High-key scary as fuck_.)

"What is that?!" You squeal under your breath, only to flinch when Frank smacks his hand over your mouth.

"Talbot Grimes, otherwise known as **The Blight**. Don't... _Don't get close._ Don't move unless I say to or if I push you." Frank whispers to you as adrenaline rushes through his veins and puts him into a _fight-or-flight-but-also-protect-the-girlfriend_ state of mind. He gets the sudden urge to run, but he tries to smother it-- _at least for now_. "Keep your voice down and whatever you do, _don't fucking take your eyes off of it_."

This hulking bipedal humanoid creature indeed looks like it had been human at one point in it's life, but has since then been corrupted by something otherworldly and just something that should _not_ have been tampered with. The Blight looks at you and Frank with these bright, glowing orange eyes, surrounded by loose and wrinkly skin that looks like it's been repeatedly stretched a thousand times over the years. He's absolutely _massive,_ despite being hunched over and looking like some sort of horrific spliced mash up of the Hunchback of Notre Dame and Scarecrow from fucking Batman. He's even wearing this tattered robe that looks decayed and weathered, complete with a hood that partially covers a face that not even a mother could love. The most terrifying thing of all, however, are the _big-ass fucking scythe-like weapon_ clutched within it's giant hands _and_ the syringe strapped to it's wrist, full of bubbling, orange frothy liquid that makes your stomach churn uncomfortably.

  
( **Mood music. Necessary to set the scene. Trust me!** 👍🏻)  
( **Also on a side note, Mr. Envy makes really good chase themes. Follow him on YT for more!** )

Your breathing audibly hitches and stutters when The Blight's orange orbs meet your red ones. His twisted, mangled and yellowed teeth gnash together, making you visibly shiver in both fear and disgust. Frank protectively throws himself in front of you and reaches his arms behind himself to shield your trembling body from Talbot's line of sight, right as he takes a single threatening step forward towards the both of you. Frank pushes you back a bit before spreading his arms out wide in a 'back-the-fuck-off' stance, while also trying to put distance in between the both of you and the mad chemist by steadily backing up into you. Talbot seems to have taken a _'special'_ interest in you, and this doesn't sit well with Frank because whenever The Blight takes an interest in somebody, it always ends up the same way-- somebody gets injected with that stupid fucking syringe.

Frank has seen the things that nasty-ass goop can do to a person [when it's injected into their system.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwX6Z00-P_M) They swell up like a beach ball, and the goop starts bubbling and leaking out of every orifice until eventually Talbot uses his scythe to pop their sorry ass like some sort of twisted balloon. He used it on Joey during Legion's first encounter with him... Poor Susie still has nightmares about that night, every now and then. Julie and Joey try not to think about it-- they're both of the mindset that they'd rather just forget that it even happened. And Frank?

_Frank never wants to hear Joey scream like that ever again._

Talbot tilts his head to the side as he lets out this rank, raspy breath, and you fearfully whimper before quietly murmuring to Frank; "What do we do?"

Frank swallows heavily and quietly whispers under his breath while continuing to steadily guide you back at a slightly faster pace as Talbot begins to slowly walk towards the both of you; "We run. Okay? Run. Just follow the dirt path and run as fast as you can. Go. I'm right behind you, go. _GO_."

You and Frank immediately spin around on the balls of your feet and take off through the forest, scampering away like frightened rats and stomping your sneaker-clad feet against the forest floor. Neither of you have to look over your shoulder to know that The Blight is chasing after you with everything he's got, because you can hear his excited and labored breathing as he sprints after you with incredible speed and stamina. Your heart wildly throbs deep within your heaving chest as you and Frank dip, dodge, and dive in between trees, jump over thick roots, and vault over fallen tree trunks as you desperately try to outflank the killer on your tails.

Your hot lungs burn with each and every painful rasp of breath-- you're running so hard and so fast that your legs are already starting to ache, but you cant afford to slow down nor try to hide behind a thick tree trunk or giant boulder. It's too risky with Talbot chasing after your ass, gurgling like some sort of ravenous animal. Not to mention, the fear of getting caught and injected with whatever that syringe is filled with frightens you to the core, and it only makes your feet pound harder into the ground as you try to flee. 

An overwhelming feeling of dread floods your body and you get the sudden and uncontrollable urge to duck your head. So you drop your head down without a second thought, and end up letting out a loud and terrified screech when a glinting, grimy blade swings over your head and is promptly deeply buried into a tree trunk. Neither you nor Frank stop to look or even glance over your shoulder as Talbot struggles to remove the blade. The opportunity to book it while he is distracted is too good to pass, so you and Frank pick up the pace and get the hell out of Dodge. Just as you manage to get out of Talbot's line of sight, Frank grabs you and yanks you behind an especially thick tree trunk and pins you up against it. You nearly let out a frightened squeal when his hands unexpectedly grab you, but Frank manages to slap his hand over your mouth before you're able to give your positions away.

Frank stares at you with narrowed, focused eyes, while also trying to keep his noisy breathing to a minimum. He then raises his eyebrows at you and tilts his head forward at a slight angle-- he's asking a question, you realize. A wordless inquiry as to how you're feeling, if you're alright. The only way you can reply without making any noise is with a simple nod of your head and a breathless huff to show that you're alright. Frank gently nods back at you before attempting to peer around the side of the tree, doing his best to remain as hidden as possible while also trying to figure out where the fuck Talbot went. Frank can hear him roaring in the distance, but his screeches are so loud that they reverberate and bounce off the trees-- which unfortunately makes it sound like he's got the both of you surrounded.

As exhaustion settles into your bones, you tiredly wrap your arms around Frank's ribs and rest your hands on his back before burying your face into his chest. A silent sob wracks your entire body and you very nearly whimper when you feel one of Frank's hands come down to wrap around your waist, obviously intending to try and comfort you. He quietly hushes you before whispering to you at a barely audible volume; "I think he's gone."

You lift your head to reply to him, but the words fail to come out when you spot Talbot standing directly behind Frank with his syringe loaded and raised up in the air. In a last minute attempt to save your boyfriend's life, you tackle him to the ground right as Talbot brings his fist down and inadvertently drives the needle into a softened part of the tree. Frank lets out a startled cry and opens his mouth to ask you what the hell you think you're doing, but quickly shuts up when he glances over your shoulder and spots Talbot injecting his serum into the tree. Talbot becomes confused after he realizes he missed, and starts angrily growling as the tree trunk starts splintering and popping before suddenly cracking wide open. Orange goop comes pouring out of the crack, and Talbot spins around to face you right as you manage to pry yourself up off the floor. 

He takes up his scythe and spins the blade around in his hands to intimidate you, but you bravely and defiantly narrow your eyes at him and surprise him with a good hard ol' kick to the balls. The moment your foot comes into contact with his crotch, you can feel something pop against your foot and internally cringe when Talbot's eyes widen in shock. He drops his scythe and lets out a loud howl of agony before hunching over in pain and grappling at his groin, thus giving you time to yank Frank up off the forest floor and start sprinting through the forest once again. Talbot can be heard dropping to the forest floor behind you, growling and snarling angrily. You don't slow down though-- even if something... _broke,_ it'll only be a matter of time before that monster of a man is back up on his feet.

As you and Frank haul ass through the thicket, a large cabin comes into view just beyond the horizon. If the loud sigh of relief that falls from Frank's lips is anything to go by, you'd have to guess that it's Anna's cabin. However, there's a problem. _The doors are closed, and there's no light coming from inside the cabin._ That means Anna is either inside and in the middle of doing something, or she's running around the Forest hunting. This isn't good. You can't get inside. You're stuck outside, like sitting ducks!

You've got to at least _try_ to hide.

Both you and Frank skid to a stop just out front of the cabin, and your boyfriend begins angrily cursing under his breath while frantically pacing back and forth as he tries to find a place for you to hide. You worriedly try to glance over your shoulder when you hear Talbot roar in the distance, but have no time to truly think on it or even get a good look behind you before Frank clamps his fingers around your wrist and breathlessly apologizes before quickly shoving you into what your eyes recognize to be a locker. You let out a little squeal as you fall up against the cold metal backing, and watch with wide-eyes as Frank climbs into the locker with you.

There's a stern expression on his face. His eyebrows are furrowed together and his eyes are narrowed, teeming and glimmering with complete focus. He raises a single finger to his lips, signaling for you to keep quiet. Then he motions with his hands for you to come closer to hm. Obediently, you scoot over to where he is and bury yourself in his chest, eagerly soaking up the feeling of comfort and protection that his embrace so often brings you. His strong arms come down to wrap around you, and one of his hands comes up to carefully cradle the back of your head when you drop it down to rest against his pecs. He holds you as close to him as possible and carefully shifts you around in the locker, purposefully positioning himself so that when the door swings open, the first thing anyone will see is _him_ and not _you._

He presses his lips right behind your earlobe, and begins to gently rub your back in an attempt to soothe you and stop you from trembling. He wants to speak, he wants to tell you that you're safe, but he can't risk saying the words aloud. Not when Talbot is still--

Oh god. Oh shit. Footsteps. _He just heard footsteps._

You pop your head up to stare up at him with wide, fearful eyes as the heavy footsteps echo in your head and beat against your eardrums. He mirrors your expression and swallows thickly before gently pushing the back of your head down to his chest and turning you away from the door in an attempt to conceal you. You start silently sobbing into his chest, and Frank cranes his head down to your ear so he can quietly whisper sweet little nothings to try and help calm you down. As sweet as the gesture is, you can't seem to calm your nerves. They jump and jitter and jive with each footstep, carrying whoever it is on the other side of the door closer and closer to the locker. Eventually, they stop _just outside of the door._

Frank holds his breath and braces himself for the worst.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/z3HEH3)  
(Anna, AKA The Huntress)  
(Sweet Mother Murder.)

The door suddenly swings wide open, revealing a tall and imposing _female_ figure about 6 feet and 7 inches in height. Within seconds, the entire opening of the locker is covered by the woman wearing nothing more than worn out jeans and a tattered garb as clothing. She watches in mild amusement as the both of you scramble to press yourself against the back of a locker, and chuckles before reaching her a hand down to rest on top of the _giant bloody fucking hatchet_ attached to a leather harness belt, securely buckled in place. The sudden appearance of a possible new threat causes both you and Frank to let out frightened cries, and Frank protectively shoves you to the back of the locker and backs up against you right as his stupid monkey-brain _finally_ recognizes the person blocking the doorway;

"AAAH! _Mom!_ Shit!" He cusses angrily, before dropping his head down and letting out a _huge_ sigh of relief. Then he snaps his head back up and _immediately_ spins around to face you, reaching his hands out to feel you up and make sure that you're not on the verge of having a mental breakdown. As he's frantically checking on you, Anna chuckles under her breath and tilts her head to the side before cooing at the both of you in a soothing manner. Her face is covered by what appears to be a handmade papier-mâché mask of a white hare, with a thin lacy veil carefully stitched on the back of it for decoration. She hoists her barefoot to rest against the bottom of the locker, and flashes the both of you a crooked smile before speaking in a _very_ thick Russian accent, and _very_ broken english.

"What doing in broom closet? Why you scream like _leedle_ girl?" She asks, only to whip her head around when she hears The Blight angrily roar into the far off distance. A soft, protective snarl falls from her partially frostbitten, mangled lips as she realizes why the two of you were hiding-- there is a stranger in her woods, one that is not welcome and _knows_ he is not welcome. She spins back around and looks at the both of you. "Quickly. Come inside, leedle ones. I protect, keep you safe."

"Thanks, Mom." Frank sighs out as he steps out of the locker before spinning around to help you climb out of it. He offers his hands out for you to hold, and you tightly press your trembling palms into his own before letting out a quiet whimper-- you're too scared to step out. It's pathetic, you know-- but Blight was _really_ fucking scary. Frank coos at you and lightly squeezes his fingers around your palm. "It's alright baby girl, we're safe now. Blight is actually a little... _wary_ of Anna."

"Really?" You ask in a pathetically weak voice, shifting your eyes over to Anna, who smiles and nods her head.

"Am vicious Mama Bear." She says in an amused tone. "Come inside, leedle one. Come home."

* * *

  
(Mother's Dwelling Map)

"You should sit down, Frank." You quietly whisper, having been watching him pace back and forth across the fireplace from your spot at the table for the past 10 minutes. Poor Frank-- he doesn't even look at you to respond; he just shakes his head an keeps on pacing back and forth, running a rut into wooden floorboards beneath his feet. You frown as you watch him idly roll his shoulders like he's trying to loosen them, only to bring them right back into a tensed-up position again. He's got his hunting blade clutched in his hand and he mindlessly toying with it in his nimble fingers, spinning the blade over his knuckles before flipping it up into the air and catching it by the handle. He's too silent right now. Too soft-spoken. For a man that you've come to know as being loud and cocky, he looks _completely_ run into the ground. 

"I can't." He mumbles, his voice uncharacteristically shaky for once in his life. "Too-- I don't know. I'm just... tense."

"Listen to the leedle snake. You are upset about accident, yes? It not your fault. You no worry, it bad for health." Anna says as she comes back into the room with some leather pouches and glass bottles full of earthy, natural remedies in her hands. You blink several times out of slight shock-- for such a large woman, she sure manages to move around like a damn ninja; quickly, and silently!

"But--" Frank stutters to explain himself as he brings his pacing to an unexpected halt, before turning his body around to face Anna as she strolls over to where you're seated at the table.

 _"Not. Your. Fault._ Leedle snake is safe, yes? Then what is problem? I tell you; there is no problem. You worry too much." Anna states in a warm, soothing tone as she sets down the many natural remedies by your side, before taking some time to smooth out the tablecloth. Once that's been done, she grabs a chair and pulls it in front of you and promptly sits down in it before she begins to work on patching the wounds you received during your scrap with Julie this morning. See-- after Anna had ushered both you and Frank inside her house, she quickly noticed the wounds on your lip and knuckles and angrily demanded an explanation from the both of you. She actually thought initially that _Frank_ had _'done something bad to her new leedle one'_ and started wagging her axe in his direction, while backing him up into a corner and threatening to beat his ass if he didn't tell her the truth and admit what he did.

After getting pinned to the corner by his _very angry_ stand-in mother, all Frank could do was try to reassure Anna that he _would never_ touch you like that and hold his hands up in surrender. She didn't buy it of course, and very nearly decapitated the poor guy until you quickly spat out that he hadn't laid a hand on you. After she slowly spun around and silently arched an eyebrow at you, you quickly explained that your wounds were actually from fighting with Julie because she got snotty with you. After reassuring her many times that Frank would _never_ in his _life_ act physically abusive towards you, she calmed down and offered to soak your knuckles in medicine to help them heal faster and keep them from scarring.

You watch with soft eyes as Anna begins carefully opening the many pouches and pulling the corks out of the glass bottles. She's so careful with her movements, so cautious and so _precise,_ it's rather fascinating to watch her weathered and beaten hands carefully examine and touch each and every bottle and pouch as she tries to figure out what exactly she'll need. She's already got a roll of soaked gauze floating in a iron pot on the table, she's just trying to remember all of the medical lessons her mother taught her all those years ago.

After she selects the herbs and oils she wants to use, she removes the warm, wet gauze wrapping from the pot and begins carefully applying the medicine to it. With your knuckles turned towards the ceiling, you patiently wait for Anna to finish preparing the medicinal wrap. Realizing that Anna is about to patch you up, Frank starts hovering around you and paces back and forth behind your chair. Anna's beady little eyes take notice of his movement, and she chuckles to herself before pointing it out to the both of you;

"You pace like male wolf when mate is injured." She says rather plainly, smirking when Frank's cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "She is your mate. Truth?"

"Why do you have to say it like that? Why do you have to put it in such a primal way?" Frank mumbles under his breath in an flustered tone that makes you giggle maniacally. "It's not like I'm fucking her brains out every night..."

Anna chuckles rather darkly under her breath before reaching a hand up to lightly tap a rather obvious bite mark on your neck. "This says otherwise. You are male wolf, seeking out female wolf in heat. A little... _rough_ when it comes to love, no?"

"I-- well-- I mean--" Frank stutters embarrassingly, while you and Anna snicker like two little schoolgirls.

"I joke. I approve of this... pairing." She finishes with a reassuring smile and a gentle wink, as she expertly begins wrapping the medicinal wrap around your hands. You take note that the way she's wrapping your hands is _identical_ to the way Frank wraps up his knuckles and fingers when he he breaks the skin by punching something... or _someone._ You muse that she must have been the one to teach it to him. It makes sense to you-- it's not like he's ever had anyone to mentor him on the _wonderful_ ways of life and how things work. He's always had to learn things the hard way; on his own, without any guidance.

Anna flicks her dark eyes up to look at you, and tilts her head at a curious angle so she can inspect you. Feeling a set of eyes on yourself, you look up and are met with her soft, motherly gaze. You can't help but smile at her-- Frank hadn't been kidding when he said she'd be the best mother you'd ever have. You've known her for only an hour or so, and she's done more for you than your _actual_ mother has done for you in her entire _life._ Your heart flutters with affection as Anna smiles at you and asks in a sweet tone; "Do they hurt? Your wounds."

"They sting a little, but it's alright. I barely feel it." You quietly reply.

"Strong leedle one. I like this." Anna says with a firm nod of approval, and subtly glances over your shoulder to check on Frank. She lets out a silent huff of disbelief when she finds him _still_ hovering around you in an overprotective manner, constantly pacing back and forth like he's expecting someone to try to rush up and attack you from behind. As sweet as she finds his defensive nature to be, she finds it to be a _little_ annoying at the moment, simply because whenever he pauses to lean over your shoulder, he ends up bumping into you and jostling your hands around. If she didn't have such a firm and steady grip on your hands, surely she'd have to fetch a new cloth by now. So in an attempt to get her adoptive son to behave, she calls him out on his behavior; "Will you stop pacing like anxious puppy dog? Take seat. _Be good puppy_."

Frank scoffs indignantly at Anna's comparison, but does as he's asked. He yanks a chair away from the table and slams it into the ground right beside you, before promptly flopping his ass into the seat. Anna snickers at the nasty glare he shoots her way, and simply lets it go-- but not before murmuring 'good boy' under her breath. Frank rolls his eyes in annoyance at his adoptive mother's teasing and leans back in his seat before crossing his arms over his chest and scowling down at your hands, looking like the utter epitome of _'_ _grumpy'._

In an attempt to soothe his temper, you simply lean your head over and rest your cheek on his shoulder while letting out a little sigh of contentment. Frank's eyebrows shoot up in confusion as he looks over at you, and he softens his eyes when he finds you just smiling up at him like you're the _happiest_ gal in the world. Frank's anger recedes and he wraps an arm around you to hold you close, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of your head. Anna finishes wrapping up your wounds, and finally lets go of your hands. You experimentally stretch and flex your fingers, before dropping them back down to your lap and cuddling closer to Frank. The two of you sit there like that for awhile until Anna's insatiable curiosity gets the better of her, and she starts asking questions.

  
(Isn't she pretty? 🥺)

"Where you from, leedle one?" Anna asks while taking off her mask and setting it aside, before then sitting up in her seat so she can brace her elbows against the tabletop and lean against it, while comfortably resting her chin on top of her folded hands. Her lips curl into a soft, child-like smile. "Am curious about your... _old life_."

"I'm from Ormond, Alberta. In Canada, to be specific. Same as Frank and the others. I even went to the same school as they did, but we never really interacted on a personal level or on a day-to-day basis. I mean, I knew Julie-- but our relationship wasn't, uh... _friendly._ " You reply in a quiet voice while trying to mentally prepare yourself to delve into your past, as it is not something you typically enjoy doing. It's no secret to Frank and the others that you try _really_ hard to keep your old life separate from your new one, but if your new mother wants to know about you then you suppose it would be alright to divulge _some_ of it to her, right?

Anna nods along, but becomes confused when you get to the part about Julie's relationship with you. She doesn't seem to know what the word 'friendly' means, or she got lost mid-translation in her head. Furrowing her dark brown brows together, her face takes on a baffled expression as she turns to look at Frank, seeking out some sort of translation. She pouts a little and drops her shoulders down ever so slightly. "I not understand... Leedle one talks fast."

_Okay. She got lost mid-translation, then. Whoops._

"Viper said that she and Julie didn't get along in the past, Mama." Frank explains with a slight frown as he relays your past to Anna. "Julie used to bully Viper back in school. Picked on her forrrrr... just about everything, as far as I understand."

This makes Anna frown and look at you with a sympathetic expression. "Poor leedle one..." She murmurs under her breath. "What about parents? Family? Brother? Sister?"

You visibly cringe at Anna's questions and curl closer to Frank with a quiet whine of discomfort. His lips curl downward into a tight frown, and he hugs you close while gently running his fingers up and down the side of your arm in an attempt to soothe you. He knows your former family is a... _very_ hard topic for you to get into, and does his best to show you his support by pressing a sweet kiss to your temple. You smile appreciatively at him, but your stomach still clenches uncomfortably.... and yet despite your discomfort, you try to suck down your pride and answer Anna's question to the best of your ability, while _also_ trying not to turn this conversation into a pity party. After drawing in a deep breath to calm yourself, you go onto explain;

"Um... I did have a father, a mother... and a younger sister." You begin quietly as Anna excitedly leans up in her seat and squirms around, eager to hear more of your past. "But, it wasn't... _it wasn't nice._ I wasn't happy, and I didn't like hanging around my family because they were all abusive. My mother didn't beat me, but she _did_ like to throw her drink in my face if I argued back or got smart with her. My father would beat me until I was covered in black and blue handprint-shaped bruises. My sister would hit me, scratch me, bite me... she also used to break my stuff. I wasn't happy there, and never really had been. In fact... _I sometimes wished I wasn't born_."

Anna's eager smile quickly twists into a deep-set frown, though this one seems to be _much_ more sympathetic than the last. She also seems to be a _touch_ confused about what you said-- it's as if the idea of a family being unkind to their own blood is foreign to her, which makes sense considering Frank told you her mother died while she was super young. She grew up alone in the middle of a forest, which means she's likely never been exposed to that sort of thing. Granted you don't know _everything_ about her past... but the way her eyebrows scrunch together on her face is rather telling.

"Malyshka... Oh, my poor leedle malyshka. Come here, I hug." Anna says as she carefully pushes her chair away from the table and stretches her arms towards you, spreading them wide open. As you're rising out of your chair however, she seems to change her mind and decides that you deserve-- for once in your life-- to have someone willingly _give_ you affection, rather than simply _offer_ it. "Actually-- no. You stay, I come to you. You deserve love like real malyshka. **_I come to you, you no have to beg for affection no more_.** Okay? No more."

Your jaw hangs loose as the hefty weight of Anna's words hit you, and your red serpentine eyes grow tenfold in size as Anna slowly rises from her chair and brushes off the skirt of her tattered garb, before huffing under her breath and rounding the side of the table. As soon as you're within her range, she sweeps you out of your chair and up into her strong, muscular arms, where she holds you close to her chest in a comforting manner. If your eyes weren't already wide before, they sure are now.

One of her hands comes up to rest on the back of your head, where she begins to gently run her fingers through your hair as she hums a soft lullaby under her breath. Your eyesight is partially obstructed due to Anna's shoulder, but you can just _barely_ make out the slight outline of Frank's body as he slowly rises out of his chair and comes into your view once more. You lock eye contact with him and he smiles at you knowingly and sympathetically, as tears start to gather in the corner of your eyes. Your hands start to violently tremble as your nerves get the better of you, but that doesn't keep you from attempting to hug Anna back. Her lips curl into a soft smile as she loosens her hold on you. She slowly raises a hand up to your face, looping an index finger under your chin so she can gently tilt your head back and look into your eyes.

"Am your mamushka now, okay? Am mom. I be your mom now." She whispers. "I protect. I love. _You matter."_

Somewhere deep inside your heart, there's this part of you that you typically keep under lock and key behind impossibly tall walls of ice. Anna's kind words and unconditional love seem to have helped her burn through your walls and reach the very center of your core. The more she hums, the more the ice melts... and then... _you shatter._

A watery sob ripples through your throat as you stare up into her kind eyes. Your nose begins to sting as you struggle to hold back the tears that continue to build up within you. You don't want to cry, but years of emotional trauma are now rushing to the surface. Your throat tightens and clenches as another sob wracks your entire body, causing your lungs to spasm in your chest and make you feel like you're drowning. Anna's expression never falters though, even when you suddenly burst into tears and start wailing like a banshee. Your sobbing only worsens when you feel an extra set of strong arms wrap around both you, and judging by the potent scent of cologne that just rushed up your snot-riddled nose, you'd have to guess it's Frank. He starts to gently rub your back and hugs you tightly as you bury your face into Anna's shirt and just let it all go. Tears soak into the cotton fabric of her shirt, but she doesn't seem to be bothered by it and just keeps on holding you while humming her lullaby.

Eventually you twist your head around to look at Frank. He openly admires you and doesn't even look fazed or annoyed when your lower lip wobbles a little as you try not to start wailing all over again. Snot dribbles out of your nose and even though you're sure that you look like a _nasty_ hot mess right now, Frank just keeps staring at you like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. You feel a little bit of pressure on the top of your head, likely from Anna affectionately pecking you in a motherly manner. Frank reaches his hand over towards your face and carefully swipes away some of your smudged makeup with the soft pad of his thumb. He wipes off the residue onto his jeans, and lets out a soft sigh. Thinking the sigh is because he's upset/irritated that you're still crying, you sniffle and open your mouth and let out a warbled sob.

"I'm sorry!" You mewl pathetically. "I've just never--"

"It's cool babes, no need to get anxious or apologize. I'm not mad at you, I'm just breathing. I swear." Frank chuckles quietly, fully able to relate to the emotional overflow you're experiencing. "To tell you the truth, I did the same thing when Anna and I had our own talk. See, this is how it went; we were all out on a walk, wandering the woods. Causing trouble, knocking shit over-- you know how we do. Well, It started raining pretty hard and we came across Anna's house in the middle of the woods. Susie had twisted her ankle during the walk, and Anna offered to take care of it. Not wanting walk back home in the middle of a storm, we all went inside and decided to wait it out. The others took to her almost _immediately._ I, on the other hand, was being a moody little shit and was hanging out in far side of the room, scowling while Joey, Julie, and Susie clung to her and cuddled her on floor. After the others fell asleep, she pulled me aside and talked it out with me. She pretty much _made_ me talk, and eventually I just... _collapsed._ "

"Really?" You ask as your eyes visibly widen in shock, because you've never really pictured Frank as one to cry. His first instinct whenever he gets upset is usually to punch or kill something.

"He cried like little malyshka." Anna snickers before dropping both of her hands to rest on the lower part of your back. "It secret, tell no one."

"Damn right it's a secret. As far as anyone knows, I don't cry." He snarls defensively, which only makes Anna laugh in amusement. Even you let out a little giggle, but your laughter just causes a bright red blush to flourish all across his face. He angrily tries to hide his face by looking down at the floor. "Shut up. It's not funny. Not even the others know I cried, and they continue to _not_ know unless somebody wants to get stabbed."

"You no scare me, pup." Anna says while shaking her head back and forth as she laughs heartily. "But, I promise. I no tell secret. Now, you want hug too? Or you still feel... _sassy?"_

"Hey! I'm NOT sassy, I--! _Ahhhh_ just,... shut up and hug me." He grumbles, causing both you and Anna to howl with laughter.

You could get used to this.

* * *

You and Frank hadn't intended to stay at Anna's all day, honestly. It just kind of... _happened!_

Both of you had lost track of time, and had lost yourselves in great conversation and laughter with Anna. Before you realized it, several hours passed and it was time to go back home-- if either of you stayed out any later than you already had, the rest of the Legion would no doubt come hunting for the both of you. You didn't-- you didn't really _want_ that to happen. The last thing the world needed was an angry pack of Legion, hunting through the forest because they think their boss and his girl have been nabbed... not to mention, Julie didn't need to be walking around with bruised ribs and a concussion-- _but you know she would anyway out of sheer stubbornness._

It hadn't helped that Anna-- _Or 'Mom'_ _as you now call her--_ refused to let you leave her hut without giving you a gift of some sort. She insisted that you receive a special gift as her new adoptive child, and you accepted her offer because you didn't want to risk upsetting her or make her angry. Frank said he didn't mind waiting around, he was just worried about getting home before the others said 'fuck it' and started hunting for the both of you.

Still, Frank couldn't deny that was eager to know what Anna was going to give you-- the rest of them had gotten very interesting gifts, with the each of them being very personalized and symbolic in nature. For example; Joey had been given a particularly large bear claw, which he has since attached to a necklace that allows him to wear it around his neck on a day to day basis. Frank had received a _very_ fancy set of hunting knives, which appealed to the, uh... _killer_ aspect of his personality. Susie had been given a selection of colorful handmade oil-based paints to use in her sketchbook back home, and Julie had been given a papier-mâché mask of an especially colorful feline, as Anna's nickname for her is apparently 'vicious kitty'.

It's fitting. _Very fitting._

Anna-- 'scuse me-- _**Mom** _decided to switch things up a bit when it came to _you._ She actually took the time to _make_ your gift instead of just giving you something that reminded her of you, and you got to watch the entire process. You were confused at first, of course. Neither you nor your boyfriend had a clue as to what she was doing when she ran off, only to come back to the table moments later with a big box in one hand and a mask carved in the shape of a skull in the other.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/708Yhq)  
(Viper's Mask)

As your mother began working, she explained to you that she was concerned about your trials-- it had come up in the conversation that you lacked the masks that the other Legion member's have, and thus you lacked protection from the more, uh... _aggressive_ survivors that were known to try and swing at killer's faces in order to get away. The masks that the legion wore might seem like a silly attempt to just hide their identity from the survivors, but there was an actual purpose to them. Not only were they used to intimidate the survivors, but they also offered a little protection from the elements. A lot of the trials took place in harsh climates; swamps, rainy forests, snow, just to name a few. When you're running around slicing people, you're bound to kick up a little mud, blood, or water every now and then, depending where you are. The masks keep them from eating dirty and other nasty shit. It helps to have some sort of face mask-- it's why a large majority of the killers in the entity's realm have some sort of facial protection.

So, she decided to _make_ you a mask. Her specific words were; _"must protect pretty face"_ you believe. Can't lie; it was a fun process to watch and the more Anna worked, the more your mask began to come to life. After painting it, you and Frank watched as she dabbed pine sap in specific places and lets it dry to a semi-tacky state, before she then reached into her box and started pulling out a number of shiny metal decorations to attach to the mask. Considering she lives out in the middle of a forest, you suppose she must have bartered for these. She _does_ have an affinity for shiny things, after all. 

After placing the decorations on the mask, she carefully presented it to you and patiently waited for your reaction. With it tightly clenched in your fingers, you accepted the gift and took a close look at it.. and your reaction was immediate. Both you _and_ Frank openly marveled at the mask and began gently twisting it around in the palm of your hands to inspect it, causing the metal decorations to glint in the dim firelight. Frank was unable to resist reaching a finger out and gently stroking the snake decal, and almost _immediately_ demanded that you put it on right then and there. So you did... and it was a damn near miracle that he was able to resist excitedly jumping around the room like some sort of hyperactive kid high on sugar. He even took his _own_ mask out of a deep pocket inside of his coat and put it on.

With your new mask on and secure, you and Frank bid farewell to your _wonderful_ murder mother and took your leave.

Getting through the forest in the dark is no easy task. At least, not for Frank. Your serpentine eyes make it remarkably easier to walk around in the dark. Matter of fact, you hadn't even realized that it was super dark outside until Frank nearly tripped over a tree root he apparently couldn't see, and you questioned him how he didn't see the damn thing. After he hissed at you in embarrassment, he told you that it's pitch black outside and the only source of light is the moon. Then, you realized your _unique_ eyes were compensating for the lack of light by supernatural means. The Entity apparently hadn't been kidding when he said you would be able to _see_ in the dark. You thought it just after dusk-- you hadn't realized it was almost 1 in the morning. Oops.

There was also... _one other problem._

You and Frank had been just walking through the forest, thinking there wasn't anyone around for miles-- that is, until you heard a monstrous roar in the distance. It didn't sound like Talbot, so you assumed it was something else. Frank muttered something about a Demogorgon under his breath, but you didn't know what the hell that was. All you knew is that whatever the damn thing is, you do _not_ want to meet it. Without even thinking twice, the both of you crouched down low to the ground, hunched over, and began speedily sneaking your way through the forest. Ducking behind boulders and climbing over freshly uprooted tree trunks is hard on your legs, but it's better than dying to... _whatever the hell_ is roaring and running in the forest.

A surge of panic rumbles through your chest when the ground shakes beneath your feet and is followed a loud roar that sounds _awfully_ close, causing you to grab Frank and immediately yank the both of you behind an especially large boulder. Frank allows you to manhandle him, mostly because he felt the ground shake too and you can see a helluva lot better than he can right now. You might not be an experienced killer, but you knew when to fucking _hide._

_Just in time too!_

  
(The Demogorgon, AKA Holy-Shit-Fucking-Run)

A giant fucking _beast_ of a creature comes rushing around a corner with it's entire _face_ split open like a blooming flower, revealing hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of hellish teeth. An otherworldly roar rips through it's throat, shooting out copious amounts of thick saliva all over the place as it screams. The beast looks horridly emaciated and entirely made up of spindly limbs and bones, yet it looks like it could still crush you with very little effort. Both your and Frank's eyes fearfully widen behind your masks as you press yourselves up against the boulder, trying to remain as still as possible as your mind frantically screams "OH MY GOD IT'S A FUCKING FLESHY NIGHTMARE FLOWER WITH TEETH AND LEGS!"

You have no idea what to do. No idea at all. So you just follow Frank's lead and try to remain as still as possible, keeping your noisy breathing to a minimum. From what you can tell, the creature lacks eyes of any kind and although you don't see any obvious form of ears, you imagine it can still hear you considering it found you and Frank so quickly. You don't want to risk trying to run away-- the crunching of twigs, shifting of leaves and dirt beneath your boots would alert it to your position. _Too risky._

The monster seems to twist it's head around a couple times in a confused manner before it suddenly rushes towards both you and Frank on all fours, pounding it's heavy feet and _horrifically_ long claws into the dirty. Frank yanks you down to the ground and protectively shields your body with his own as the monster leaps on top of the boulder, which cracks under it's weight just as the monster leaps off and runs deeper into the forest. As the beast runs away, you and Frank hold your position and try to calm yourselves back down, as your chests rapidly heave with each labored breath. You're not _physically_ exhausted, it's just a _shit-ton_ of adrenaline is coursing through your veins.

"What... _the ever living fuck..._ was THAT?" You ask through heavy pants.

"Demogorgon. Like I said earlier." Frank returns, sounding just as tired as you are. 

"THAT'S A DEMOGORGON!?" You screech, only to squeak when Frank slaps his hand over your mask right about where your mouth would be, and angrily glares at you through the eyeholes in his mask.

"Don't. Fucking. Scream. It can't see, but it can smell blood and it can _hear_ you. Keep. Your Fucking. Voice. _Down._ " He hisses in a firm tone, staring at you with the fire of a thousand suns. "Yes, _that's_ a Demogorgon. It arrived here along with two survivors named Nancy Wheeler and Steve Harrington, and I'm just going to put this out there while I have the opportunity and make sure this is _perfectly_ clear; if I ever find out that pretty boy Steve puts his hands on you in any way, **consensually or non-consensually** , _I'm going to fucking cut his hands off and shove them down somebody's throat_."

"Duly noted!" You reply breathlessly, trying to ignore the way your stomach heats up at the jealous tone that Frank takes on when speaking about this supposed 'Pretty Boy' called Steve Harrington. 

"Good girl. C'mon on, up on your feet. Let's keep moving." He softly whispers before climbing off of you and hoisting you up onto your feet. As you're dusting off your clothes, Frank lifts his mask a little and presses his lips up against your neck to reassure you that he's not upset at you. You're not worried about it too much-- you know Frank doesn't like the idea of anyone's hands but his own on you, _and_ you know that it would utterly destroy him if you were to leave him for someone else.

After returning the affectionate gesture, the both of you put your masks back on and begin trying to make your way through the dense thicket. Tall grass noisily shifts around your legs as you and Frank try to stalk through way through the brush, ever mindful of the threat that is still running around the Red Forest looking for a fresh meal. 

You manage to break out of the thicket and reach a little clearing in the woods. In the clearing sits a little wooden shack, and you let out a soft squeak because you end up accidentally running into the side of it. It's not your fault-- the thicket was really dense, and limbs upon limbs of tree branches blocked the majority of your line of sight until the very last minute. You're still in the middle of checking out the little hut when an all too familiar voice calls out to you. Your turn your head around and violently jolt when you finally manage to get a set of eyes on who's trying to get your attention.

  
(Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson, A.K.A. Ghostface A.K.A. Stupid Sexy Motherfucker)

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?! A little lady, lost in the woods." Ghostface chuckles breathlessly from his spot, where he's comfortably propped up against the little cabin. He tugs on his cowl and takes a moment to adjust it as he rolls his neck around for a bit, before tilting his head to the side to stare at you. A velvety purr falls from his lips as he addresses you directly; "You might be wearing a shiny new mask, but I recognize those...mmm, _gorgeous_ red eyes anywhere. _Hello little Viper._ It's so very nice to see you again. Did you miss me? _Because I missed you._ "

"Cant say that I did, sorry." You reply in a sharp tone with more than a little bite to it, as you try to adjust your stance in hopes of _not_ looking like a scared little girl. "What the hell are you doing here, Danny?"

"Ah-ah-ah! Ghostface! _Ghostfaaaaace, sweetheart._ The mask is on pretty little girl, you don't get to use my name unless we're behind closed doors." He whispers in a rather suggestive tone, right before slowly pushing himself off the wall and leisurely strolling his way over to you in a casual fashion. "And I don't know if you can tell, but I _live_ here. I think the real question is; what are _you_ doing here, and why are you _alone?"_

You take a few (large!) steps back as Ghostface draws uncomfortably close, and end up bumping into your boyfriend right as he comes flying out of the brush. He's visibly confused at first, spinning his head around whichever way he can as he tries to reorient himself and get a look at his surroundings. He barely has any time to figure out what the hell is going on before you dive to cowardly hide behind his form, and start fearfully peering over his shoulder. When he follows your line of sight, he is met with the tall form of Ghostface, who is in the middle of repeatedly tossing his knife up into the air to amuse himself.

Ghostface is largely unaffected and very much unfazed by the protective snarl that emanates from your boyfriend's lips-- if anything, he's just mildly amused by Frank's protective nature. After all, it's always fun to see him so... _booty-bothered._ Unperturbed by Frank's attitude, Ghostface just keeps tossing his weapon up into the air, where it spins around in the sky for a few moments before falling back down to the earth, only for be caught by the handle and thrown right back up into the air again in one continuous loop. Eventually he grows bored of this and catches the blade by the handle before driving it into a nearby tree.

"Guess I was wrongwhen I thought you were alone. My mistake! Oh well... pity, we could've have a _lot_ of fun together, I imagine. All the things we could've done... Mmm, maybe another time _pretty little thing._ " Ghostface coos, grinning wickedly behind his mask when Frank irritably rolls his shoulders-- one of the tics he tends to do when he's pissed off.

"Shut. The _fuck._ Up." Frank hisses while whipping out his own blade to point at Ghostface in a threatening manner, waving it around in his face. "Alliance or not, I'll cut you down if you bring me to that point. Don't make me tell you again, because I will stab you in the balls if you keep talking about Viper like that."

"Mhm, yeah, sure, whatever. Have you two been running from something? You're awfully out of breath, and I doubt you two were getting it on in the middle of the woods for fun. Viper doesn't seem like the type. _Then again..._ if she wants to prove me wrong, I'd gladly be _up_ for the challenge within a few seconds..." Ghostface purrs with a slight tilt of his head, pointedly ignoring Frank's threat.

Frank loses his temper, and flips his own knife up into the air before catching it by the handle. He's about to swing it around to slice Ghostface across the chest, but a loud roar in the not-so-far distance attracts both of the killer's attentions. Frank hesitantly lowers his blade and anxiously curses under his breath. Ghostface angrily swings his head around to the both of you, and you swallow thickly as he stands up to his full height.

"For the love of the Entity, _please_ tell me neither of you let that thing out of it's lab. I will eviscerate the _both_ of you if I find out you are the reason that fucking thing is currently running around the forest." Ghostface says in a deathly serious tone as he reaches over to the tree and promptly yanks his knife out of the trunk before aiming it at the both of you, quickly losing _all_ of his typical sense of humor and perverted attitude within the span of a couple milliseconds. "I will tear out your insides and use your corpses as _bait_ to lure that thing back in myself if I have to."

Frank puffs up his chest and takes a brave step forward, causing the very tip of Ghostface's blade to press up against his chest. Ghostface tilts his head, obviously interested at the unexpected movement... and despite his threat, he makes no move to stab Frank. He just waits for him to speak... and speak he does.

Your boyfriend stares Ghostface down before offering a 'few' firm words of advice; "I know your head is probably all cloudy from imagining splitting my girl's legs wide open all day and night, but I'm going to ask you as an ally and very hesitant friend to _stop letting your dick_ cloud your judgment for a few minutes, and actually _think clearly_ for once in your sexually deprived life. Danny, why the _fuck_ would I let that thing out? What would I have to gain from that? Pissing you off? Maybe, but then what about Anna? Adiris? Sally? Philip? Caleb? All people in our alliance who have realms directly connected to the Demogorgon's? Did you forget that the fog typically teleports them to his realm every now and then? Why would I endanger them like that for some petty revenge, when I could just show up and stab you in the face myself and get 20 times more enjoyment out of it?"

Ghostface stares back at Frank for a few moments... and tucks his blade away before crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. You're right. But if you two didn't let it out, then who did?"

Frank shrugs his shoulders. "How the fuck would I know? Viper and I have been at Anna's all day, and I _really_ doubt you'd want to show up and ask her for proof considering she _really_ doesn't like you." Frank finishes with a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, NO." Ghostface snorts while _wildly_ shaking his head back and forth. "The last thing I want is to get sodomized by her axe. Still, I have a _need_ to know the truth. Any suggestions as to who the Demogorgon's keeper is?"

"...Talbot maybe?" You offer quietly, flinching when both Frank and Ghostface spin around to face you. You swallow thickly before going on to explain your reasoning; "...He was running around the forest earlier. We _did_ piss him off by running away when he tried to catch us, do you think it's possible he let that thing out as revenge?"

Ghostface raises his knife to his face and idly taps the blade of his weapon against the mouthpiece of his mask, bobbing his head around while musing over your suggestion for a few minutes before lazily shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I definitely don't blame either of you for running, he's definitely intimidating. Not even the, uh... _other alliance_ likes Talbot. Nobody does, he's too fucking creepy-- which is a LOT coming from somebody like ME. That _would_ fit his motives, though... What do you think, Frank?" Ghostface murmurs under his breath before raising his voice and asking his friend for his counsel.

Frank twists his head back around to look at Ghostface. He bobs his head from side to side, considering the many different motives and options in his head before deciding to agree. With a firm nod of his head, he confirms; "I'd say it'd make sense. He's the only one crazy enough to go out and about while the Demogorgon is around, mostly because no one else will. I don't think it was let out as revenge though. My gut is saying he let it out so he could wander around and get his serum from those little blight blossoms all over the realms."

"You think he let it out before hand?" Ghostface says with a tilt of his head. "Where's your evidence?"

"No evidence, just suspicion... my gut is rarely wrong, though. You should be able to attest to that." Frank says with a pointed tilt of his head, to which Ghostface nods in agreement with.

"You _do_ have a point." Ghostface says in a thoughtful tone, tilting his head to stare at the both of you for a few moments before stuffing his knife back into it's sheath. He spins around on the ball of the feet and begins to walk off in a random direction. "Alright! Follow me."

You and Frank share a confused glance before hesitantly trailing after Ghostface at a short distance. You're hoping he'll give the both of you some reasons as to why or where he's leading you across the forest but it becomes clear that he has no intentions of explaining himself, instead choosing to occassionally kneel down into the brush or hide behind a tree. Eventually you lose your patience and storm ahead to where he's casually strolling along. He hears you approach and turns his head to address you, but is surprised when your fists suddenly snap up and grab handfuls of his cowl to keep him from pulling away. He struggles for a split second, but chuckles when he realizes the only way he can get away is if he slips the cowl off of his head-- something he doesn't like to do unless he's _willingly_ doing it himself. He comes to realize that you're doing this on purpose, using his desire to keep his identities separate from each other against him.

_Clever little moth. You've figured out one of his weaknesses._

"Where are you taking us? I need answers." You hiss distrustfully before giving Ghostface a hard shove, so that he trips backward and nearly falls over. Ghostface just chuckles in amusement at your blatant skepticism while stumbling back a little, managing to catch himself before he actually hits the ground. Unbothered by your anger, Ghostface begins straightening his cowl and smoothing down his shroud in a semi-fussy manner, outright ignoring your question. He's very particular about keeping his skin covered-- he doesn't want a tree or something getting stuck in the cowl and ripping it off over his head. He also has no intention of answering you, so he simply... _ignores you._ But it's his disregard and dismissal of you being a possible threat proves to be a near fatal mistake.

You call out to Frank and hold your hand out expectantly, keeping your angry red eyes completely focused on Ghostface. Without a second's thought, Frank whips out his hunting blade and tosses it to you. Ghostface isn't too fazed by the exchange at first-- last night it didn't seem like you could do much to protect yourself from him after he shoved you up against a wall, so Ghostface just gets into a defensive stance, lazily smirking behind his mask because he isn't expecting much from you. He is surprised, however, when you not only manage to catch the blade by the handle as you are sprinting towards him, but you actually manage to drive the heel of your boot hard enough into his chest to throw him off balance and send him crashing to the forest floor. Disgruntled and now very much annoyed, Ghostface tries to get up but goes very still when he feels you press the serrated edge of the blade up against his thigh. This could be a sexy moment for him-- _if you weren't hovering the blade over right about where his femoral artery, that is._

"I asked you a question." You whisper in a low and quiet voice, rippling with a potent rage that Ghostface can feel emanating from you. He doesn't answers at first, too stubborn in his own right to admit defeat. He internally panics when you drag the edge of the blade a little higher up the vein towards his groin, and squirms a little beneath you as a reflex. Ghostface watches Frank cockily swagger his way over, giggling evilly to himself and crossing his arms over his chest as he watches his prized baby girl take control.

"I have answers, but I'm not sure if I want to give them now." Ghostface snarls irritably, only to switch to a overly-delightful tone almost immediately after. "This would be hot if I wasn't worried about bleeding out! _Pricks!!!"_

"Don't knock it until you try it. Who knows? Maybe you'll _like_ getting stabbed. It'll be the closest thing you've gotten to action in awhile, why turn it down?!" Frank snickers before tilting his head to the side and mockingly cooing at Ghostface. "Jokes aside, I believe she asked you a question. _Or do I need to join in on the fun to get you to answer?"_

"I'm leading you out of the forest so you don't get caught by the damn Demogorgon! What's it look like I'm doing?! Crawling around in the dirt for fun?!" Ghostface hisses bitterly, holding his hands up in surrender and waving him around in a frustrated manner as he talks. "Viper, you're cute and all but if you're not going to get me off, then get off OF me! NOW!"

You turn your head to look at Frank, who calmly nods his head and holds a hand out to help you stand. You accept and as you rise to your feet, Ghostface hurriedly scrambles away from the both of you and quickly stands upright before jogging away a little to reorient himself. He angrily fusses with his clothes, cussing irritably under his breath the entire time. You glare at him out of the corner of his eye, relatively unfazed as he continues to angrily adjust his clothes.

"So you're leading us out of the forest." You begin, watching as Ghostface finishes adjusting his clothes and irritably slowly strolls back over to you with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why? I doubt you're the kind of person to do that out of the kindness in your heart."

"I'm doing it because you--" Ghostface says while lightly booping you on the nose. "--my little muse, have a cute ass and Frank is fun to irritate."

"I'll show you cute." You say with a soft growl as you press the edge of the knife against his stomach, causing Ghostface to raise his hands in surrender with a soft giggle.

"Ohhh, I _love_ when you talk dirty to me. Alright, enough fun and games. I can hear stomping in the distance, let's get a move on." Ghostface purrs while taking a few steps backward, before spinning around on the balls of his feet and going on to, once again, lead you through the forest. You pause to look at Frank and lift your mask to shoot him an unimpressed look, while frank just shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"I mean-- you do have a nice ass. It's all mine though." He says rather bluntly with a lazy shrug of his shoulders, as he quietly strolls over to where you're standing. He presses the mouthpiece of his mask against your neck like a kiss, and cold material of his mask pressed up against your hot skin makes you shiver in the best-way possible. Frank openly nuzzles you and takes a moment to wrap his arms around you and hold you close, while whispering to you in the sugary-sweet tone that he's known to use for you and _only_ you; "I've got a couple extra knives on my body right now. If you need to another one, just reach into my back pockets and grab one of the pocket knives-- doesn't matter which one, just grab and stab. Keep the one I gave you earlier, just incase Danny tries says stupid. I... I know he's not going to try and steal you, because he's not that kind of person. That doesn't man he won't be suggestive, but that's not my point. _If he goes too far, stab him in the dick. Alliance be damned._ Stay protected, stay safe, and one last thing; if the Demogorgon shows up, I want you to run like hell."

"But what about you--"

"Don't worry about me. I can run faster than it can, and I know that for a fact because I was picked to play bait when we and some other killers lured it back into it's realm, after some idiot accidentally let it out. I'm pretty sure you can outrun it too, but I don't want to test that theory unless we absolutely have to. Don't worry about Ghostface either-- if we have to run and we end up losing track of him, he'll know where _you're_ at and where to find you. He'll come looking for you if we get separated from him. It's a side-effect of his... _obsession_ for you." Frank finishes with a slight hiss of annoyance as he hesitantly lets go of you.

"You talk as if he'll stick his neck out for me." You say while rolling your eyes as you tuck the hunting blade Frank gave you into a pocket.

"He will, but not because he cares. At least-- not in the way I care for you. See, Danny tended to obsess over his victims before he killed them; stalk them for weeks to get as much information about them as possible, pop up wherever they happen to be, that sort of thing. He can do that during the trials, but he can't stalk them for weeks on end like he typically prefers. Now, he can't stalk you or kill you because he knows I'll fuck his entire life up... but he can get information on you, which is the main thing he wants. That's why his obsession with you is like a double-edged sword. He finds you to be interesting enough to toy with you and shoot sexually charged comments at you all fuckin' day, but he wants to make sure his toy is kept safe so he can play with it for however long he desires. Make sense?" Frank asks while angling his head a little.

"Sounds like a boyfriend who can't commit, but wants his girl to stay loyal." You gigglesnort while Frank nods in agreement and snickers along with you.

"Are you two done talking about my fetishes, or do I need to play third wheel a little longer?" Ghostface says in a bored tone, having been leaning up against a tree and listening in the entire time. "Yes, what he said is true, but I'd _really_ would like to get a move on now. I'm growing bored, and you're killing my boner. Let's _go._ "

With a roll of your eyes, you pull your mask down to cover your face. Then you reach your hand out towards Frank, wordlessly asking him to hold your hand and walk with you. He kindly accepts with a soft chuckle and begins walking with you over to where Ghostface is. 

"That's it." Danny coos at you in a deep voice, curling his fingers at you in a 'come hither' motion. "Come into the light, little moth. _I'll keep you safe_."

Soft growls can be heard from both you and your boyfriend, causing Ghostface to chuckle as he pushes himself off the tree and continues leading you on through the forest. You and Frank stay especially close to one another, ready to run and/or kick ass at a moment's notice. Ghostface is well aware that the both of you are watching him like a pair of hawks, but he honestly doesn't care. Darkness or not, he knows this forest like the back of his hand. He knows all the dips and curves and off-beaten paths to take, all the best places to hide, which routes are the longest, the shortest, the safest... He has to know. He makes it his business to know. He's no hunter, but he's a _master_ at processing information and using it to his advantage. It's his thing, it's his quirk.

A loud roar in the distance causes Ghostface to go very still, and you and Frank mirror his movements. He crouches low to the ground, trying to be careful not to disturb the brush or make too much noise. Without looking over his shoulder, Ghostface stares in the direction that the noise came from while wiggling two fingers at the both of you to come closer. As you shuffle up behind Ghostface, Frank slips behind you to make sure your backend is covered and secure. He places a hand on the lowest part of your spine to let you know that he's there, which you appreciate.

Ghostface continues to lead you on, but he panics when an _all-too-familiar_ rasping noise is heard. You watch with wide eyes as the figure of Talbot Grimes comes into view. Ghostface doesn't hesitate-- he grabs you and Frank by the collars of your jacket and throws the both of you into the thicket to hide from the mad scientist. You and Frank stumble around and trip over your own feet as Ghostface man-handles the both of you, tugging you around by the collars of your shirts like naughty little children. When he spots a particularly thick tree trunk, he uses it to his advantage and flattens himself up against the tree before pulling both you and Frank on top of him. You fall flat up against Ghostface's chest, while Frank falls flat against your back. You and Frank try to move away from Ghostface but he holds the both of in place, apparently unwilling to let either of you give away your positions.

You huff in annoyance. This is ridiculous. Never in your life did you'd think you'd be sandwiched in-between two serial killers, one of them being your boyfriend and the other being a frenemy of your boyfriend who has some sort of twisted soft spot for you. Obviously you're uncomfortable with being pushed up against someone who you are _not dating,_ but Ghostface... doesn't really give a fuck if your uncomfortable, it seems. In fact, he revels in it.

"Ohh, what do we have here?" He purrs in a _super-fucking-deep_ voice while dropping his hands down to rest on your hips and give them a light squeeze, only to rip his hands away when you hiss at him like a pissed-off feline that just had it's belly touched. He just giggles like an amused little kid and holds his hands up in the air in surrender, taking note of the way Frank pushes his pelvis up against you to remind you who you belong to-- not that you really _need_ a reminder judging by your reaction, but it still is amusing to watch. _For him, at least._ "Alright no touchy!"

A quiet, protective snarl falls from Frank's lips as he lifts his mask up and drops his mouth down to your neck. "I think you're enjoying yourself a little too much, Danny."

"Ghostface--" He tries to correct only to squeal when Frank angrily drives his blade into the tree, _narrowly_ missing Danny's fingers.

"I couldn't give less of a shit about what name you want me to use right now, FuckFace. Respect my boundaries and I'll respect yours. Keep your fucking hands off my girl, only I'm allowed to touch her like that. Do it again, and I'll cut your dick off and staple it to your fucking forehead." irritably snarls your boyfriend before pushing his lips up against your neck, mouthing at your skin just a little to comfort himself and help remind himself that you're all his.

"Kinky." You cheekily reply in the calmest tone you can maintain, desperately trying to cover up the breathlessness in your voice as Frank bites down on your neck. You subtly push your ass up against his pelvis as a warning for him to calm down before you start acting up, but you nearly let out a whimper when Frank pushes back twice as hard and lets you feel... _everything._ You know what it means; _'Nah. I'm in control, and I'll do as I fucking please.'_ Knowing better than to test his temper, you stand there and try to keep quiet as Frank starts marking up your neck. Unfazed by the fact that Frank is shamelessly marking you up and holding you up against his body so that you feel every inch of him, Ghostface tries to peek around the tree trunk and get an eye on Talbot. When he fails to spot him and realizes he's moved on, he lightly pats both you and Frank on the shoulder.

"Not that I mind watching you very much because you two _do_ put on a nice show, but I need you two to stop dry humping on my lap so we can get a move on. C'mon, you two can fuck at home, lets go." He says with a soft snigger. You squawk indignantly as Ghostface wiggles himself out from between you and the tree, giggling like an evil little monster as he starts trekking through the forest. You try to move, but Frank won't let you go right away and catches you by the wrist before pulling you closer when you try to move away. You furrow your brows in confusion, but let out a soft gasp when he releases his hold on your neck with a wet 'pop!' and presses his lips up against your earlobe while muttering to you in that sweet, sugary tone that you love so very much.

"...I'll treat you when we get home." He whispers, lightly squeezing your hand for extra measure.

_"Don't make that sound so suggestive--"_

"Why not, baby girl? That's exactly how I meant it." Frank chuckles under his breath, breaking out into a childish little giggle-fit as you loudly scoff and roll your eyes behind your mask. You sigh in a exasperated manner, only to start giggling when Frank _purrrrs_ salaciously into your neck and tightens his arms around your waist. He pushes his cold nose against your skin, causing you to violently shiver-- which he enjoys, because you're pressed right up against him and he felt _everything._

With a breathless sigh and a sweet smile on your face, you glance over your shoulder and look at your boyfriend. "Frank, what am I going to _do_ with you?"

"I don't know; lemme eat your pussy when we get home, maybe?" He says in a cheeky manner, only to start giggling maniacally when you audibly gasp and smack him on the arm.

"FRANK!" You squeal as a red-hot blush floods your cheeks. You try to squirm away out of embarrassment, but Frank refuses to let you go and just tightens his arms around you, while continuing to breathlessly laugh in a delightfully evil manner.

"Babyyyy..." He drawls seductively as he starts mouthing at your neck again to placate you. "Don't run awayyyy from me... I just wanna play--"

"I swear if you two don't stop acting like porn stars back there, I'll fuck your shit up!!" Ghostface threatens angrily, shouting at the both of you from a couple paces ahead of you. "You're trying my patience, _Frank Morrison!"_

"COCKBLOCK!" Frank playfully shouts back with a smirk, flashing you a dirty little wink before he lowers his mask back down.

"If I can't get pussy, then NEITHER CAN YOU!" Ghostface indignantly snarks back, causing both you and Frank to throw your heads back and howl with laughter.

This was going to be a _long_ walk.

* * *

You can't say that you were surprised to find the entire Legion huddled around the fire pit when you and Frank finally came home.

It's only you and Frank that walk through the front door. Ghostface departed not that long ago-- he was kind enough to bring the both of you to the fog at the edge of the Red Forest, and that was as far he said he'd go. Not that either of you blamed him, the man _had_ spent a couple hours helping you and your boyfriend sneak through an _impossibly_ large forest in the middle of the night. You'd imagine he's exhausted from hiking around, and probably just wants to go back home to get at least a few hours of rest before the entity decides who is feeding him tomorrow night.

When you and Frank swung open the front door, Julie was the first one up and out of her seat. She hobbled her crippled ass over to you quicker than you've ever seen her move, angrily cursing and scolding the both of you the entire way over for staying out so late and making her and the others worry. After storming her way towards you, she wrapped her arms around _you_ and held you close to her chest, outright refusing to let you go when the others demanded their own turn to hug you. Your arms hesitantly came up to rest on her back and you tried not to make your shock blatantly obvious when you felt something wet hit your neck.

From what you understand, Julie was the first to raise the alarms when you and Frank didn't return home at the time you were expected to. Perhaps it was her guilt from this morning eating away at her, but Susie told you and Frank that Julie nearly limped her ass outside and started hunting for the both you. Neither of you were honestly too surprised when Julie herself confirmed this-- Julie is the mom of the group, albeit the very moody mom. Annoyed vocal tones and soft hisses of irritation are her verbal love language. If she's cussing at you to do something or because you worried her by staying out too late, it's because she cares. She's a little wonky in the head like that, but it's okay because the rest of you aren't much better.

None of the others were willing to let you and Frank go to bed right away, much to Frank's annoyance. They had been popping caffeine pills all night to stay awake and were desperate to get some family time in with the both of you. You didn't mind it much, but Frank was... _eager_ to get you alone. Not to mention, he was also still in what you can only describe as 'alpha mode', probably from the constant vulgar comments Danny had been shooting your way the entire walk. Your boyfriend is possessive by nature and Danny's comments didn't help very much, so it honestly didn't surprise you when his entire body bristled and tensed up after Joey tried to hug you to say hello. 

Still feeling agitated and in a particularly nasty mood from the long walk back home, Frank made you sit in his lap for the entire 2 hours of your chat with the others. Knowing he was too moody to be polite in conversation at the moment, you took the lead and explained to the others what happened during your trip to Anna's and why you were late coming home. He interjected every now and then but kept quiet for the most part, perfectly content with burying his face into the crook of your neck and breathing in your natural scent. Occasionally he'd drag his lips across the plethora of hickeys and love bites on your neck, but he never pushed it farther than that-- at least, not until you reassured him that it was okay with you for him to be possessive in front of the others.

It was obvious to you that Frank was trying to restrain his possessive urges out of fear for upsetting you, so you tried to reassure him by doing little things to encourage him. Like sighing contently when he finally worked up the bravery to tightly wrap his arms around, or stopping mid conversation to giggle and press a loving kiss to his cheek when he squeezed you closer. Eventually he caught the hint that you were trying to get him to just let _go._ So he did, and it felt _so_ damn good to finally be able to hold you the exact way he wanted to. You didn't even flinch when he dropped his hand down to rest on your thigh, or when he flexed his fingers against your skin. No, you just smiled and giggled before continuing on the conversation.

Still, Frank nearly jumped out of his seat to do a happy dance when the crew started yawning. He liked that you were letting him claim you in front of the others, but he also _really_ wanted to get you alone. Poor guy-- he practically tore his way through the cabin to get upstairs to your room after the others finally went to bed. You trailed behind, giggling breathlessly to yourself while Frank whined and urged you to hurry up.

By the time you enter the room, Frank has already stripped down to his jeans and is sitting on the edge of your bed, anxiously bouncing his leg against the floor. Upon seeing his state of undress, you strip down but choose to keep on the hoodie that Frank gave you and your underwear. As you saunter towards your boyfriend, the adam's apple in his neck visibly bobs as he swallows thickly and flicks his eyes up and down the length of your body. You're humming a soft, slow tune under your breath which he _would_ find soothing, if you weren't currently staring at him with predatory eyes that set his entire body on fire. He tries not to squirm too much-- he's already tense, he doesn't want to make it worse by adding unnecessary friction into the mix.

"You look like you want to eat me alive." He comments, quirking an eyebrow up at you in a curious fashion as he watches you come to a stop just in front of him.

"Maybe." You reply in a coy manner, smirking when his eyes visibly light up with interest. 

"If you do..." he begins unsteadily before pausing to swallow. "...I'll return the favor."

"I was thinking maybe _I'd_ return the favor. Didn't you say you'd treat me, tonight?" You coo in a playful tone.

"Shit. Yeah I did, didn't I?" Frank murmurs under his breath before letting out a nervous giggle of embarrassment. You tilt your head your head to the smile and smile sweetly at him while moving to straddle his waist. Frank's hands drop down to hold you up by your ass, while you rest your forehead against his own and stare at him through soft, half-lidded eyes. Your hands come up to caress the sides of his face, and it takes everything within Frank not to instinctively lean up and pucker his lips to kiss you. You smile at his restraint, and hum under your breath while lovingly swirling nonsense patterns into his skin with the soft pads of your thumbs.

"You're so tense. You need to relax." You comment quietly, still rubbing random shapes into his cheekbones.

"I am relaxed." Frank says, blatantly lying through his teeth as he visibly tenses up even more after being called out. 

A soft breathless laugh falls from your lips. "Alright.. if you won't relax, I'll _make_ you relax."

"Kay." Frank spits out anxiously almost immediately after you finish talking. With a playful roll of your eyes and a lighthearted laugh, you shake your head in amusement, close your eyes, and drop your head down towards his mouth before pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. Frank's eyes flutter shut while he lets go of your ass and reaches his hands up to needily grasp at your back, breathing shakily while holding you close like he's afraid you're going to let go. _You have no intentions of doing so._

Tilting your head at an angle allows the both of you to breathe through your noses, and Frank inhales deeply when you lightly push your pelvis up against his hips. He opens his mouth ever so slightly, allowing you just enough room to slither your tongue inside and teasingly drag it across his own. The feeling of you kissing starts to overwhelm him, and he lets go of your back to needily thread his fingers through your hair. The _softest_ whimper falls from his lips and onto your own and you instinctively push your body up against his to try and calm him down, though it seemingly has the opposite effect. His entire body starts trembling, and his breathing starts to leave him in short bursts, and it's like the more your skin touches his own, the more squirmy he becomes.

"Please, I need--" He begs before whimpering and pressing another kiss up against your lips. "I need you to take control of tonight. I want to be good for you--"

"Shhhh... I will, I will..." You gently reassure him in between smooches. "I want to feel your hands on me first."

"Then let me get on top." He quietly begs, trying to hide the way his voice cracks with need. "I'll give you everything you want. Let me be good for you, _please_."

You smile down at him and eagerly nod your head, only to squeal when Frank suddenly lifts you up and flips the both of you around. He braces himself over you and pushes his nose against your collarbone before whispering; "Lay back. All the way."

As soon as your head hits the pillow, Frank is clambering to get on top of you.

You don't get any time to mentally prepare before your panties and hoodie are suddenly ripped off of you and thrown across the room. A violent shudder ripples through your body when the cool air hits you, causing your nipples to stand up perfectly erect. Frank lets out a loud groan before dropping his head down and wrapping his lips around your aerola, watching you through lidded eyes as he suckles and nibbles on it. Your mind is sent hurling into a lustful state, and you squeal when you feel a pair of fingers press up against your pussy lips. A quiet hum of approval from Frank is heard when his fingers come into contact with your wet clit-- it pleases him to know that he's not the only one eager to get the show on the road. To show his appreciation for your excitement, he begins rubbing your little pink bud in rapid little circles and releases your nipple with a wet pop so he can praise you.

"You're already so wet for me." Frank whines softly while reaching his other hand down to palm at the obvious bulge forming in his jeans. " _Fuck_ , that's hot. Do I really turn you on that much?"

"Are you _seriously_ asking me that?" You chuckle in amusement. "Is me being completely soaked not proof enough of that?"

Frank chuckles breathlessly and cranes his head down to passionately kiss you on the lips... _but not the ones on your face._ Frank flattens himself against the mattress and rests between your legs, before dropping his head down to rest between your thighs and surprising you by quickly removing his fingers from your clit and eagerly replacing them with his tongue. You loudly gasp his name when he pushes the rounded ball of his barbell piercing up against your clit and begins swirling it around your sensitive pink pearl. The feeling is alien and new to you, but that doesn't mean it's not enjoyable. The contrast between cold metal and hot, wet tongue is wonderful, and you can't help but squirm excitedly around on the mattress as he continues to tease your clit with his piercing.

"F-Fuck-- that's-- That's different, but it feels _fucking amazing_." You pant out before whining softly as you roughly buck your hips up against your boyfriend's face. "Keep d-doing that!"

When you buck your hips, you inadvertently end up smothering Frank's face with your pussy-- he seems to _greatly_ appreciate it though, and nestles his head deeper in between your legs to achieve the same effect when your hips all back down to the mattress. A dark red blush radiates across his cheeks as his arousal peaks, causing him to needily grind his hips into the mattress to get _some_ sort of friction to relieve himself. It doesn't achieve the effect he desires however, and only ends up sexually frustrating him. The irritated growl that leaves him causes your clit to vibrate, and you end up arching your back and scrambling to thread your fingers through his hair and gently pull on it. The tugging sensation on his scalp causes your boyfriend to violently buck his hips against the mattress, and the resulting groan that leaves him is just _beautiful._

 _"Fuck."_ He moans into your pussy, before giving your clit another hard suck that makes you arch your back and cry out his name. You hear the familiar sound of a belt being rattled around, and smile widely when you realize your boyfriend is in the process of undoing his belt and kicking off his pants and underwear so he can jerk himself off. Gathering your courage, you lift your head and look down to see what's going between your legs and heatedly moan at the sight of Frank looking back at you, trying to prop himself on his knees so he can get enough wiggle room to stroke his cock. The angle he's at pretty much forces him to smother your cunt, because holding himself up with one hand is _very_ difficult for him at the moment.

"Why don't you let me help with that?" You purr suggestively, not missing the way Frank's cock jumps at the sound of your velvety voice speaking to him oh- so seductively. "I can sit on your face and suck you off at the same time, if you'd like. "

Frank's eyes widen and he excitedly nods his head before pretty much _flopping_ over onto his back and spreading his legs for you as wide as they can go without hanging off the sides of your bed. With a soft chuckle, you crawl up his body and position yourself so your cunt hovers over his face. When you look down between your legs, you can't help but laugh as you watch Frank marvel at the sight of your wet cunt hovering just above him. He glances down at you and nervously swallows before looking back up and gently grabbing you by the hips. Without a second to spare, Frank yanks your pelvis down and _happily_ smothers his own face with your cunt. A desperate cry of raw satisfaction leaves him and ripples through your pelvis, causing you to openly shiver before you bend down and lay yourself flat on top of his body. 

It's hard to focus your mind with Frank eagerly licking away at your cunt. His tongue is all over the place; swirling around your clit, licking up the length of your pussy lips-- he has yet to insert his tongue into your hole though which is what you've been waiting for _pretty much all day_ since he first brought it up during your escapade outside. Still, the feeling of his barbell piercing being dragged across your most sensitive places is enough to make you lose yourself for a few moments, only to be brought back by his cock eagerly throbbing in your face. 

All 8 inches of his length eagerly pulses under your attention, and you grin when you notice that the slit is just _drooling_ out a steady stream of his liquid arousal. Realizing that you should probably devote some attention to him, you grab his length by the base to hold him steady and begin trailing little kitten licks all across the head of his cock. He squeals underneath you and bucks his hips out of excitement, only to moan up against your pussy when you swirl your tongue all around the head itself.

"Fuck, baby-- C'mon Viper, don't tease me like that, just suck me off. Just suck my dick, c'mon baby, _please._ " He moans in the form of a muffled sob up against your cunt before pointedly dragging his tongue across the entrance, making you shiver above him with anticipation. When you continue to just swirl your tongue across the head of his cock, he whines desperately and starts outright begging; "C'mon I've been hard all night! Don't fuck with me like that, I just wanna get-- _FUCK_."

You surprise him by swallowing his entire length down your throat, causing him to desperately wail into your pussy as you begin to rapidly suck him off. Frank just lays there beneath you, completely stunned and overwhelmed by the intense pleasure shooting through his pelvis. His tongue lays limp against your cunt, as his brain shuts off and goes numb with tingly pleasure. You irritably snarl and grind your cunt against his face as a way of demanding that he keeps going, and he obediently pushes his tongue into your cunt before curling it right up against your g-spot as an apology. A happy purr of approval vibrates against his cock, causing him to heatedly groan into your pussy once again. 

"You taste amazing." He sobs before diving right back into your sopping wet core to swallow down some of your juices. "Can't-- _mmmphf--_ get enough! I don't know what I want more; you to cum on my face, or my cock."

"I'd prefer to cum on your cock, honestly." You groan back before _engulfing_ Frank's cock into your mouth, unable to resist smirking when it throbs in your throat as Frank's excitement peaks.

"Don't tease me-- if you're gonna say something like that, don't leave me-- ha-hanging! _Shit!"_ He growls back before _diving_ into your cut and furiously eating you out. His tongue starts to thrash around deep inside you and he repeatedly pushes the barbell ball of his piercing up against your sweet spot, pushing up against it like a button before dragging his tongue all across it. The effect it has on you is almost immediate-- you end up arching your back and absolutely _smothering_ his face with your pussy, but Frank doesn't give _one flying fuck about it_ and just keeps eating you out to his heart's content. You abandon his cock when your walls unexpectedly tighten around his tongue, and let out a high pitched shrill that lets Frank know your orgasm is _imminent._

Suddenly your climax hits, and you end up squirting all over Frank's tongue. It's quite the messy affair-- your juices cover his lips and dribble down his chin, but he openly _relishes_ it and sings his praise for you in the form of throaty, deep moans. He loudly groans against your pussy, shooting such intense vibrations through your body that you nearly try to lift your hips to get away-- but he won't let you move. His grip on your hips is too tight for you to even _think_ about moving, and the rapidly flicking of his tongue quickly sends you into a hypersensitive state. Babbling and moaning incoherently, tears begin to gather in the corner of your eyes as you greedily rock your hips against Frank's mouth. He gulps down everything you have to offer, and just when you think he's finished-- _he keeps going._

Too hypersensitive to bare, you forcibly rip yourself out of Frank's hands and spin around to face him. You stare down at him through hazy eyes, chest heaving as you take in the love drunk expression he has on right now. He smiles lazily up at you, well aware that his mouth is absolutely _dripping_ with your juices at the moment. His chest is also heaving, and the rapid rising and falling of it lulls you into a false sense of serenity... _but Frank isn't finished with you yet._

Before you can even blink, you are grabbed by the hips and flipped over onto your hands and knees. A harsh smack on your ass brings you out of your state of shock, causing you to realize that Frank intends to take it from here. Knowing he won't hesitate to just go ham on you, you quickly adjust your position and press your chest against the cool sheet covering the mattress and adjust your knees. This new position pushes your perky ass up into the air-- something that your boyfriend seems to appreciation by the way he drags his fingers over your cunt. Like a light switch, he goes from being your submissive to being your dominant all within the span of a few seconds.

"Your pretty little pussy looks just like I hoped it would..." He purrs while dipping a single finger into your hole to stretch it a little, grinning when you let out a needy moan in return. "My saliva, your juices... Mmmm, your poor little clit is _so_ swollen.... _Ffffuuuuuck_ baby, what you say we add my cum into the mix, ah?"

"Please!" You mewl desperately while arching your back to emphasize your curves. Frank chuckles darkly, wipes his mouth clean, and gently wraps his fingers around your hips and slowly pushes the head of his straining erection up against your entrance. A soft growl of protest rumbles through your throat when Frank doesn't immediately bury himself inside of you and instead chooses to tease you by continuing to gently prod your entrance, and gather up some of juices onto the head of his cock by swirling it over your pussy lips. You open your mouth to complain, but end up letting out a breathy moan when he finally inserts himself into you-- _roughly_.

Frank isn't messing around tonight. He doesn't start off slow and steady; no, he starts off _hard and fast,_ and it's a wonder how your bed is currently intact. You're damn glad you don't have a headboard-- it would be smacking into the wall from the sheer amount of force Frank has behind his desperate thrusts. And although they are rough, they do feel _amazing._ He slams into your overly sensitive g-spot every single time, and you're already at the point where you have to bury your face into the pillow to muffle your screams. However, Frank doesn't want you to be silent. _He wants you to be loud!_

Frank lets go of your hips and suddenly drapes himself over you. One of his hands clasps on top of one of your own fists, which currently holding onto a ball of your bedsheets with a death grip. His other hand however... _goes right for your throat._ You openly gawk in surprise when his fingers suddenly reach around and grip the very front of your throat, applying a gentle amount of firm pressure that forces you to tilt your head back just far enough where you can see Frank peering down at you with _the_ smuggest smirk you've ever seen. His eyes make your stomach clench-- there's a deep, foggy haze of lust clouding his vision, and he's just _drowning_ in it... you will be too very soon, you're almost sure of it.

His fingers flex against your throat, causing your lustful moans to crack every now and then. He's not squeezing your neck to where you can't breathe, but he is using just enough pressure to make your head spin and your pussy tingle. The position you're in-- it's very _primal._ Frank ramming his cock into your swollen cunt, his hand around your throat, the both of you moaning like a pair of whores as he repeatedly drives his stiff member into your pussy... it's _delicious._ Your entire body is currently lighting up all over the place-- your thighs, they _ache_ but they also beg for more. Your grip on the fabric threatens to tear it, but you don't want to let go of it either. Sweat dribbles down your spine, and your entire body hurts but it hurts _so fucking good._ It's not the kind of pain that makes you say 'ow'-- No, it's the kind of pain that makes you whisper; _'More!'_

Frank coos down at you; "You look so beautiful with your-- _Uhn!--_ head tilted back like that. Do you like my fingers wrapped around your pretty little throat, baby? _Just tell me to let go, and I will_."

"If you let go of my god damn neck, I will personally fucking _destroy_ you." You hiss angrily only to go _right_ back to moaning when Frank thrusts especially hard into your g-spot, making your walls clench down around him. "Fuck! Fuck Frankie, right there! _Please,_ right there!"

"Ahh! Shhhhiiiiit, baby." Frank says as he rolls his head back and lets out a heated moan. "Fuck, do that again! Clamp down around my dick!"

"Make me!" You snarl defiantly, causing Frank to growl back and you and roughly ram his dick into your sweet spot, thus making your walls clench down around him once more. The feeling is utterly _erotic_ to him and he can't get enough of it. He becomes so desperate for more that he adjusts his knees and begins repeatedly driving his rock-hard cock right into your g-spot with amazing accuracy. 

"Yesssss!" He hisses with ecstasy as your cunt tightens around him, driving him a _little_ bit mad from the sheer amount of raw lust swirling around in his veins. He looks down and groans while admiring where your bodies meet. After letting out another groan at the sight of his cock thrusting in and out of you, he drops his head to rest his face in the crook of your neck while squeezing his fingers around your hand. The grip on your neck never once wavers, even as he leans down and puts his weight against you. You cry out when you feel him throb deep within you, and let out a lewd mewl when begins pounding you as _deep,_ and as _hard,_ and as _fast_ as he can. He chants curses under his breath, eventually growing in volume as his orgasm draws nearer and nearer.

The hot coil of lust suddenly tightens in your belly, and you loudly sob as you tighten one final time around his dick. Neither you nor Frank have any time to warn each other before the both of you cum _hard_ on the spot, moaning out each other's names as your entire bodies _rock_ with each wave. Frank's fingers squeeze around your fist impossibly tight, and he tries his best not to squeeze your throat as he repeatedly rams himself in and out of your cunt, trying to work and squeeze out every last drop he has to offer. The both of you inaudibly babble out slurred versions of each other's names, drunk off of lust and high off of sex as you lose yourselves within the throes of passion. Eventually he starts to slow down and his thrusts become shallower and shallower. Eventually he stops and goes very still, keeping himself braced up above you as he tries to catch his breath. 

Once he's able to breathe again, Frank presses a single kiss to the moth tattoo on the back of your neck, and then drops down onto the mattress beside you.

As soon as the both of you collapse against the mattress, you both reach out for each other at the same time. Soft chuckles echo through the room as you both try wriggle-worming your way across the bed towards each other, fully intending to get some cuddle time in before you pass out.

When Frank wraps his arms around you and holds you close to his chest, you realize that soft beams of sunlight are peaking through your curtains. Thankfully your curtains are black and are made of a heavy material that blocks out sunlight, so neither you nor your exhausted boyfriend are disturbed by the rising sun. Your head falls against his chest as you let out a heavy sigh of contentment, while Frank hums affectionately at you after moving to rest his chin on the top of your head. 

"The sun is coming up." You murmur quietly.

"Makes sense. We did come home around 5-ish, and we did fuck for like-- a solid 40 minutes, I think? Maybe an hour. I don't know, time feels like it passes slowly whenever I'm with you and I end up losing track of time." He breathlessly chuckles. "How do you feel? Do you need water or anything?"

"I'm okay." You return with a soft smile. 

"Good... Did I--... Did I grab your neck too hard? Sorry if I scared you by just grabbing it from behind while we were doing doggy-style. I was caught up in the moment. I can get you ice or something if you want it." Frank says with a nervous cringe, like he fully expects you to lash out at him for bringing it up. He's pleasantly surprised when you let out a boisterous laugh and immediately begin shaking your head back and forth.

"No! Frankie-- No, you did _fine._ I know you were caught up in the moment, I was too. I didn't mind it, matter of fact I _enjoyed_ it! I thought that would be obvious after how I talked when you suggested letting go of my neck... and don't worry about ice or anything-- if I doubt I'll get a bruise, but if I do I can just tell everyone I wore your hand as a necklace. No big deal!" You giggle with a casual shrug of your shoulders. Frank violently snorts and drops his head down to rest at the top of your head, and starts laughing so hard that you can feel his entire torso shake with each huff of laughter. You grin devilishly and tilt your head back to look up at him after he shifts around and covers his face with his hand, in an attempt to hide how red his cheeks are. You grin wickedly before purring out; "You're blushing."

"Shut up." He gigglesnort while shaking his head in disbelief. "Wear my hand as a necklace... somedays I wonder who wears the pants in our relationship. Can't tell if it's you, or if it's me."

"Um-- I'd prefer that pants are _not_ involved in our relationship. They look better on the _floor._ " You deadpan. Frank busts out laughing again and has to roll over in the bed to recollect himself, but you scramble after him and wrap your arms around his waist. You bury your nose into the space behind his ear and grin, following his movement when he tries to scrunch his head down between his shoulders.

"You-- You're horrible!" He giggles before looking over his shoulder so he can stare at you with a dopey, lovestruck expression. "Ahhh, I love you so much."

"Damn right you do!" You reply with a wide grin that eventually softens into something much more genuine. "...And I love you too."

 _"Damn right you do."_ He repeats with a devilish grin before turning his head away so he can yawn.

"Tired?" You ask while quirking an eyebrow, watching as Frank nods his head.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna pass out within the next 5 minutes, actually. Hey, do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?" He asks while turning his head to look at you with a sleepily smile on his face.

"Mmmm... little spoon." You reply with a bashful grin. "I wanna get held tonight."

Frank chuckles and nods his head before rolling back over to face you. "Sounds good to me. C'mere baby girl, _cozy up to me_."

With a wide grin, you wriggle your way over into his arms and nestle up against his naked chest. After throwing one leg over his waist sheerly for comfort, you let out a sigh of contentment. Frank smiles down at you and wraps his arms around you before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head and whispering; "Goodnight, Baby girl."

"Goodnight, love."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy everybody! 👉🏻👈🏻  
> So what did you guys think? Sorry about any typos, I tried to get them all!  
> Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos if you feel like it-- the feedback helps immensely, and it helps me figure out where you guys want this to go! Lots happened in this chapter, but I'm eager to hear everything you've gotta say about it!  
>   
> As always, thank you guys for your feedback and I shall see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress  
>   
>   
>  **LINKS:**  
>  Cyberneticss Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/imetalmistress/  
>   
>   
>   
>  **EDIT:** _9-29-2020_  
>  Hey! Yeah, I'm still working on this series. I know I JUST posted this fanfic, but I wanted to make an announcement type of thing. I haven't been able to post the next part as soon as I wanted, because I'm unfortunately *just* getting started on the next fanfic. My mental health has been deteriorating for the past couple of weeks, and I've hit a low point in my life. I'll be okay, and the series will go on-- so don't worry about that. I plan to do a lot of fanfics in the future, it's just going to take me some time to write them all out. Unfortunately, I can't drop fanfics every couple of days like I'm typically known for doing anymore. My mental health just won't allow it, and I've been in a really dark headspace. Please be patient with me, I'm working on the fanfics as much as I can without wanting to bash my own skull in half.  
>   
> Thanks!  
> 


End file.
